The Story of a Teacher & a Student: Aria & Ezra
by thestoryofagirl2021
Summary: Aria and Ezra may have spent the last week of summer with each other enjoying their carefree love, but all that changes when Aria walks into her English class to see Ezra as the teacher. Will complications ruin the soulmates perfect love? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome home Aria!" Hanna screeched while running towards me. She engulfed me in a hug and began to laugh.

"Hey! I missed you so much" I said while hugging her back.

"How was it? Did you meet any cute boys?" she said while pulling away from the hug and looking at me with a smile on her face.

I laughed and walked towards my locker. "I guess it was great. The guys were good. I met a lot of them because there was nothing better to do there.

"Aria you sly dog!" she laughed while leaning against my locker. She looks around and then whispers to me, "Have you seen the new English teacher? He is so gorgeous. So much better than Mr. Laufson."

I laughed and closed the locker. Mr. Laufson was this old, grumpy guy with a receding hairline. He was not really nice to look at. Hanna grabbed my arm and pointed at the tall, brown haired man passing us. "That's him! That's the hot English teacher. Thank goodness we have his class first." Hanna sighed.

We walked into English class and to Hanna's dismay the teacher was facing the blackboard writing the points for today. I looked out into the class and saw Spencer and Emily; they were my best friends before I left for Iceland.

"I missed you! Why didn't you tell us you got home a week ago?" Spencer said while giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to, but I had to unpack, get registered again, find a job, and I met this really great guy." I said. When I mentioned him my heart started beating and my face blushed.

"Oh wow. He must be very special if you are blushing already," smiled Emily.

"Who is it?" Spencer whispered as the tardy bell rang.

"Excuse me ladies. It's my turn to talk now." said the English teacher with a chuckle.

My heart stopped. That voice. I turned around and looked up at the teacher. It was him.

_I walked to the Rosewood Country Club. I didn't necessarily want to spend my last week here, but since we had such a great family bonding experience in Iceland my parents wanted to continue that. While my parents and Mike went to play tennis, I walked around the grounds. I found the beautiful bridge Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and I would sit and talk on in our younger years. _

_I leaned against the bridge and looked down at the river. It brought back memories of us gossiping about the boys we had crushes on and the girls who were mean to us. We were the queens of Rosewood because all the girls seem to follow what we did and the boys were always flirting with us. As conceited that sounded it was true._

"_Deep in thought huh?" _

_I turned to my right and saw a gorgeous man looking at me while leaning on the railing of the bridge like I was. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He grinned at me when he realized I was checking him out. _

"_You're quite beautiful" he grinned at me. _

_I blushed and looked into his eyes. "What brings you here? Not many people know about this bridge."_

"_It is quite off in the middle of nowhere, but I was just walking around and saw a pretty girl. I had to come over to see if she was alright."_

"_Of course" I smiled at him._

_He stood up straight and came closer to me. I felt this sudden feeling of calmness. All the stress I was feeling seemed to vanish. I sighed and looked up at him. _

"_Well, I'm Ezra. I just graduated from Hollis College and I've become an English teacher. Life story summed up right there. Tell me who you are." _

"_I'm Aria. I just got back from Iceland. I love English as well. I like to write." _

"_Wow. You seem to be just like me. I would like to know more about you."_

_I faced him and looked up at him. "I'd like to know more about you too." _

_He leaned down and placed his hands on my hips. His lips collided with mine. It felt so right. I pulled away and brushed his hair out of his eyes. _

_I bit my lip and looked back at him, "I got to go; my family will be searching for me soon. Want to meet here tomorrow?"_

"_Of course, I'll be here." He leaned down and brushed his lips on my chin and whispered "See you tomorrow."_

_And we did. We hung out every day at that bridge just talking and at time just kissing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Once again I don't own Pretty Little Liars and etc.**

**Enjoy(: **

When I told the girls in the corner it was my turn to talk, the wavy haired brunette turned around in her seat. I stopped talking and just stared. It was Aria. The girl I hung out with every day last week. She was the girl who I began to love and have a deep connection with. Holy crap, she was my student.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Hello class, I'm new at teaching this year so please bear with me. Oh and you can call me Mr. Fitz."

The class laughed, and it made me feel a little more relaxed. Well, as relaxed as I could be with the love of my life sitting in the 3rd row 4th seat from the back.

"When I call your name please come up to my desk and pick up our new book we will be reading."

I sat down at my desk, and the class resumed talking. One person was quiet. Aria stared at me with disbelief.

"Montgomery, Aria."

She got up and walked to my desk. Her friends were watching her because of her suddenly not talking anymore. I handed her the copy of "Romeo and Juliet." Her fingers brushed mine on accident, and I lost my breath. I whispered to her "Come after school. We need to talk." She nodded and sat back down.

I can't believe the guy I made out with for a week straight was my AP English teacher. How was that even possible?

Spencer looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. She looked between Mr. Fitz and I almost questioning something. However, the idea left her mind just as soon as her name was called to get her book.

When the class ended, I rushed out of the room slightly embarrassed. I told almost everything about myself to Ezra. I grew to trust him because when I was with him everything felt right. There was no reason for me to act differently around him. I could be myself and he could be himself around me.

The end of the day came and it was time to go talk to Mr. Fitz. I excused myself from Hanna and Spencer. Emily had swim practice right after school. They told me they'd wait at their cars. I walked the semi empty hallways to his room. I realized this would probably be the last time I would see him because he'd probably get me transferred or it would the last time because he was going to end the relationship.

I knocked on his door, and he opened with a grin. "Come in, come in."

I placed my bag on the floor next to the chair I sat down in. I crossed my arms and looked up at him waiting for the news to be delivered either way my heart would be crushed.

He grabbed a stool and sat right in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me you were 16 and going to be a junior in high school?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were 24 and a teacher of Rosewood high school?" I wasn't going down for the blame in this one.

"I thought it was understood. I assumed you had just graduated and were headed to college."

"I wish. So, if you want to end our relationship now I think it would best. At least, I'm not so emotionally tied down yet, but it is getting close."

He gave me a look of disbelief and moved the stool closer to me and the desk. "I don't want our relationship to end. This is really messed up right now, I know. I promise you though it'll be worth it."

"How do you know? You could lose your job and life because of me. I don't think I'm that worth it. So, let's just end it right now. It was fun, but now it is time to be grownup." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Aria…wait." He stood up and gently grabbed my elbow.

I pulled it away gently and walked towards the door. "It's for the best. See you tomorrow Mr. Fitz."

I opened the door and sneaked a glance back. Ezra had his head in his hands. I bit my lip, sighed, and closed the door. It was for the best. I couldn't let him ruin his whole life over me. I walked to the cars and saw my friends were still there.

"What took you so long? Come on we're going over the country club." said Spencer while I was putting my bag in my car.

Just as she said that Ezra came out of the school. He looked in our direction, but just as soon he looked away. He was hurt and I was to blame.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied. I got in the car and followed Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. When we drove through the parking lot I saw Ezra getting into his silver Honda. That car had a lot of memories in it considering it was just one week.

"_Wait so you drove all the way to Las Vegas with your friends and as soon as you get there you go to a bookstore? Ezra, why?" I said to him while holding in laughter._

"_Hey, I didn't feel like getting drunk out of my mind. It was more fun seeing my friends wake up the next morning wondering what happened." He said while poking my nose with a fry. _

_We were sitting in his car at the marina. Both of us in the front seats facing each other and eating the greasiest food we could find. There was nothing like eating greasy hamburgers and fries with an all-American shake with an amazing guy at sunset._

"_Okay, fine. I give you that. It does suck waking up in the morning wondering how you got to where you were." I said before sipping the chocolate shake we were sharing. _

_He put down his fries and gave me a quizzical look. "You got drunk? When? With who?" _

"_Oh my gosh, it was just twice over summer last year. My friends and I were bored so we did shots. Twice." _

"_Holy crap, Aria. This is going to be so bad for me condoning this, but how many could you do?" _

"_I did four shots and the rest of the night was just a blur. We were in my friend's barn. There were no guys just us. So don't worry." I said with a smile. I liked that he was concerned with my bad behavior. _

_I took of my sandals and threw them in the back seat. My feet were killing me. I began to massage them and before I knew it he was holding one of my feet. He had moved aside the food and propped my leg onto him. I leaned back while he massaged my foot. He was rather good because before I knew it the pain was gone. _

"_You're good." I told him while I drew my leg back to my side. I leaned over to his side and placed my hands on his thighs to support me up. "I bet that's not the only thing your good at, am I right?" I whispered in his ear my lips brushing his ear. _

_He shivered and shook his head. "You have no idea." _

_He held my face with his hands and pushed his lips onto mine. I returned the action and pressed back. I felt his tongue graze my teeth. I opened my mouth, and his tongue began to explore while my hands explored. By now I had crawled onto him. I was straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his were at my waist. My fingers were running through his hair._

_When we pulled away from each other we looked out at the marina and saw two little boys staring at us. We laughed, and I got back in my own seat. _

I couldn't believe she had ended it just like that. Did the past week mean nothing to her? What about our talks and laughter? Our kisses?

**So what do you think? Please Review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe she had ended it just like that. Did the past week mean nothing to her? What about our talks and laughter? Our kisses?

I was getting so worked up that my hands were turning white from clenching the steering wheel so hard. I took a deep breath and drove on. She had to have her reasons for ending the relationship. Who am I kidding? She had all the reasons in the world to end it. I just wished she didn't have to act grownup that time. I wished she was still that impulsive girl who went on every roller coaster with me even after she had a hotdog.

I pulled into my apartment complex and walked up the stairs to my apartment. "Ugh" It felt so lonely in here. I can't believe it'll just be me in here the majority of the time again.

I pushed away the book I was reading and looked at the clock on the wall. 5:15 p.m. This was the time I usually headed over to the country club to pick up Aria for dinner. "_Maybe she would be there" I thought. _I ran my fingers through my hair _"No, why would she be there. She ended it."_ I sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Before I knew it my brain decided to take charge. I grabbed my wallet and keys and ran out of the apartment. I had close to ten minutes to get there. I got this.

When I arrived at the country club, I parked in the back where we usually parked last week. Her car wasn't there, but I still had some hope. I ran to the bridge and stopped short before I got on it. There was a shadowy figure standing there against the sunset. Her back was leaning on the bridge with her head looking up.

I took a chance and ran up to the figure. I stood in front of her and wrapped my hands around her waist while pulling her towards me. Her head dropped and eyes stared into mine. "Ezra?" she whispered while my lips drew near hers. I put one of my hands behind her head and drew her lips to mine.

There was the electric shock that always seemed to happen when we kissed. This was how they were supposed to feel. She wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me close to her. We couldn't get to each other fast enough. I pulled her as close to me as I could and bit her bottom lip. She shivered and opened her mouth breathing a sigh of happiness. She pulled away and looked up at me. She smiled and ran her hand down my face. She bit her lip and untangled herself from me. "I have to go Ezra. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she walked away.

"Fuck." I said while watching her walk away. I was left standing there wondering if I did something wrong. Was it too much for her? Should we have just talked instead? She hates me I concluded.

I ran to my car with tears streaming down my face. I was such a bitch. I don't know why I kept running from him. He was the best thing in my life right now and seeing him in pain hurt me. But, I just couldn't see past all the problems and complications this relationship was going to have. He could go to jail and lose everything over me. I wasn't that worth it.

I sat in my car and cried. I needed him so badly. I felt so happy and calm when I was with him.

I was being selfish. I wiped the tears from my eyes and drove home in silence.

The next morning, I decided to wear a black skirt with a white V-neck and leather jacket. While I was putting on my boots, Mike came into my room.

"Aria, this may sound weird, but that guy you were with all last week looks like the new English teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars and ETC.**

"Aria, this may sound weird, but that guy you were with all last week looks like the new English teacher."

My breathing stopped and I looked up at him with a grin. "Mike, you're crazy! That guy was definitely not my English teacher. How weird would that have been?" I faked a laugh.

He laughed and nodded his head. "You're right. They really don't look so much alike." He turned to leave the room, but before he did he looked back at me, "Hey are you ready to leave for school?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." I closed the door behind him and leaned against it. That was close. I bit my lip and walked over to my mirror. I looked okay I thought, nothing really spectacular. I put on some berry coloured lipstick, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs.

"You know Ella, I'm tired of this! I'm not hiding anything from you! If you think I am you are wrong!" my dad said rather loudly while he was in the kitchen making Mike and I's breakfast.

I sighed and grabbed the breakfast for the two of us and ran out of the house. Mike had my keys and was waiting in the passenger seat. I got in and closed the door. "Here is your breakfast." I said while handing him his egg sandwich. He mumbled thanks and began to eat.

The drive to school was quiet because of what was going on downstairs. Our parents for some reason were yelling since we got home. I think my mom was happy to be home, and my dad wasn't. He was acting like something was about to be said that would ruin everything. Who knows?

"Bye Mike, have a great day." I told my brother while he closed the door. He gave me a small wave and ran off to find his friends. I leaned against the trunk of my car waiting for my friends to come.

Hanna was the first to arrive and when she got out she looked me up and down. "Damn, Aria. Who are you trying to impress? Wait, I know!" I laughed and gave her the benefit of the doubt. "I know who you are trying to impress! Noel Khan!" she squealed.

Just at that moment, Spencer and Emily got out of Spencer's car.

"Guys, Aria is trying to impress Noel!" Hanna said while grinning at me.

"Now Hanna, I didn't even say who!" I laughed while we all walked into the school.

"Maybe it is that guy she was about to tell us about before class started yesterday." Spencer said while nudging me.

"Does he go here?" Emily questioned.

"Well technically he does, but I think that relationship is over." I shrugged and walked to my locker.

"What happened? You were so in love yesterday." Spencer asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"We needed to grow up." I said while closing my locker. I looked at them and they looked sad and disappointed. "Guys, honestly. It's okay. Don't worry. Come on we will be late."

We all walked into English. The first thing I see is Ezra. He is sitting at his desk watching the class fill up. When he hears the door opens he looks up at me. The whole way I walked to my desk I could feel his eyes following me to my desk. I sat down and got my books out. I sneaked a glance at him, and he bit his lip while looks away. I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh.

I opened my eyes again to see Noel Khan sitting in the seat in front of me with his body facing mine. He put his hands up in front of my face the whole time saying, "Earth to Aria, Earth to Aria."

I laughed and moved his hands down. He held mine for a little longer than he should have. Ezra looked over and saw this. A look of jealousy filled his eyes, and I moved my hands immediately.

"So how was Iceland Aria? I was waiting for you all summer to come to my pool." Noel said to me while picking up a piece of my hair near my cheek and twirling it.

"I got back last Monday, so that's why I wasn't there. Sorry." I gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well don't worry you can always come over this weekend. It'll be fun, but I warn you it is more fun to swim naked." He grinned and dropped my hair. My cheeks blushed and he laughed.

"I bet you'd like that." I smirked at him.

"I definitely would lo—" Before Noel could finish what he was saying the Ezra began to teach and told us to stop talking.

The whole time all I could think about was Ezra and I kissing yesterday night. I had gone to the bridge hoping perhaps he'd be there. I ended up being there first which was a bad thing. It gave me a reason to think of whether this was right or wrong. I leaned more to the wrongs of our relationship. He was my teacher and I was his student. He could go to jail and lose everything. On the other hand, he was perfect for me. He was everything I imagined when I pictured myself with my soul mate. That's what we were. We were soul mates. I felt so calm and natural around him. I didn't fake anything in front of him and the same for him-well our ages were just misunderstandings.

"Miss Montgomery, could you please join the class?" Ezra said while sitting on his desk reading a piece from our book.

"Sorry." I faced the front of the class and stared directly at him.

He began to read again, but before he could even finish the section his face turned red. He knew I was looking at him. I knew he did.

I began to teach the class the lesson I had planned two months ago when I realized I had gotten this job. I looked out at the class when I paused to take a break. The good majority were either doodling or daydreaming. Aria was the latter of the two. She was staring out at the window with this look of sadness on her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Miss Montgomery, could you please join the class?" I asked her and when I did the rest of the class began to pay attention. Her eyes snapped from the window and to mine. It kind of took me by surprise because the last time she gave me that look was when we were kissing a week ago.

I cleared my throat and began again. I couldn't even get through the section because I knew her eyes were still on me. She was looking me up and down. It made me antsy because I couldn't look at her and return the action. I ran my fingers through my hair and slammed the book shut.

The class woke up again.

"So, this seems to be boring the good majority of you. I don't understand why you don't like Modernist Poetry. So, let's play an icebreaker." I said while opening my desk to find my rubber band ball. The class groaned, "Well, I guess we can read again."

They shut up immediately.

"So here is the deal. We all stand in a circle around the room. We toss the ball. Let me say that again. We TOSS the ball to someone. That person has to tell random things about themselves."

The class got up and stood in a circle around the desks. I tossed the ball to Mona who shrieked when it was thrown in her direction. She picked the ball up off the floor and began to tap her chin with her fingernail. "Well, I own 4 horses."

She shrugged and tossed it at the big football jock. He grinned and said "I slept with four girls this summer." His friends began to laugh and so did the rest of the class. I cleared my throat, and they stopped.

He threw it to Aria. She caught it and began to bite her lip. She always bit her lip when she was thinking. It actually was making me nervous of what she was going to say. I knew she would never say anything about us out in front of the class, but you know.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars and ETC.**

She shrugged and tossed it at the big football jock. He grinned and said "I slept with four girls this summer." His friends began to laugh and so did the rest of the class. I cleared my throat, and they stopped.

He threw it to Aria. She caught it and began to bite her lip. She always bit her lip when she was thinking. It actually was making me nervous of what she was going to say. I knew she would never say anything about us out in front of the class, but you know.

"Well, I guess I'm going to say that I'm a virgin." She grinned and winked over in my direction. At first, I thought she was winking at me and my face began to turn red, but I looked to my right and saw Noel there. He grinned and caught the ball she threw at him. The class made some inappropriate comments linking Noel and Aria together, but the stopped when he began to talk.

"I guess-" he started to say, but could never finish because one of the school's bells went off.

The bell was for a code red. The class began to freak out. "Guys, calm down. It is just a drill. I totally forgot about this. Everybody get in that corner." I said while pointing at the corner in the back of the room that was away from the door. I went towards the door to lock it and turn the lights off "Hey could somebody shut the blinds on the windows?" At first I didn't think anyone heard me because they were all making the most of being so close together in a corner.

Aria got up and walked over to me. "I'll help you out." She brushed by me to get the windows. She knew she brushed against my body. I don't think she cared and honestly I didn't either. I looked at the class and no one noticed.

I took a seat on the outer rim of the group in the corner. And after she closed the blinds, Aria came over. She once again brushed against me making me hold my breath till she passed. She sat down on the other side of me because her past seat had been taken.

"Aria, come here." Noel whispered at her. He patted his lap for her to sit in.

"Noel, there is no room. I'm good here." she said to him. His face looked slightly dejected, but I guess he figured he could just check her out from a distance.

I turned my head, so I was looking at the windows. I closed my eyes and grinned. The fact that Aria decided to stay by me instead of going in his lap made me so happy.

The bells stopped ringing and the principal made the all clear and thanked us for our effectiveness.

Everybody got up except Aria. "Do you need a hand?" I asked her while putting my hand down for her. She grabbed it, and I pulled her up. I looked around and saw two guys had their hands out as well. I laughed and pulled them up.

"Thanks Mr. Fitz." The guys said while returning to their desks. Aria was already by her friends and Noel. She gave me a small smile.

The bell rang signaling class changes, and I walked back up to my desk. Aria said goodbye to her friends and Noel. She took a long time getting her stuff together. By the time she was done everyone else had left. She came up to my desk like she had something important to say. What am I talking about everything she said was important.

"What do you need Aria?" I said while looking up at her. I put down my pen from my grade book and put my hands together.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was winking at you not Noel, and I forgot to mention one more thing," she whispered, "I am really in to older men."

With that she walked out of the class. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. I just stared at the door where she had just walked out of. When students for my 2nd period class began to come in, I tried to get Aria off of my mind. It was near impossible.

**Really short chapter. I know, but I have tests coming up! I promise another one will be posted soon! Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars and ETC. **

"I just wanted to let you know that I was winking at you not Noel, and I forgot to mention one more thing," she whispered, "I am really in to older men."

With that she walked out of the class. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. I just stared at the door where she had just walked out of. When students for my 2nd period class began to come in, I tried to get Aria off of my mind. It was near impossible.

The week went by fast. Every day I could see Ezra watching Noel and I. I made sure to be touching Noel or kissing him while we watched us. Each time Noel would get really into it, but Ezra would grow even more depressed. I could see the look of sadness crossing his eyes.

I was such a bitch. I know I was, but I was trying to see if this would bring us back together. I wanted to be with him, but I wanted him to initiate it. If it turns out that he doesn't come after me, I'll just go for him.

I was really glad the week was ending, and I think Noel was too. He kept making side comments of me coming to his pool to go swimming with him. I knew he was hoping to rid me of my virginity. The thing was though he didn't know was that I wasn't ready to let it go—well not to him especially.

"Aria, please come over tonight." He begged while whispering into my ear while he had me pinned against the side of my car. He began to kiss my neck.

I looked up and saw Ezra coming out of the school. He made eye contact with me and took a deep breath. I frowned because I was tired of getting these looks. I wished he could just come and pull Noel off of me and take me to his apartment. Sadly, I knew this would never happen.

"Noel, I can't come over tonight. I'm eating dinner with my family and then hanging out with my friends."

"Alright fine. I will get you at my house soon though." He leaned away from me and pressed his lips against mine.

"Aria!" said Hanna. I pulled my lips away from Noel and Noel leaned away from the car. He gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked to his own friends.

"Yeah Hanna?"

"Damn, you and Noel are so cute!" she squealed and hit me with excitement.

"Yeah.."

"Well, just wanted to remind you to bring the normal stuff over to my house. Spencer and Emily are coming over at like 8, so you better be there too."

"I will. I wouldn't miss it for the World." I laughed.

_Later that night_

"Ella, I have a question." I asked my mom while twirling the spaghetti around my fork.

"What do you need sweetheart?" My mom asked me while she got my brother Mike another helping of dinner.

"Well what are your feelings on dating older men?"

My whole family looked at me. Mike shrugged his shoulders and began to eat his newly filled plate.

My dad put down his glass of wine and looked at me, "You're wondering if it is okay for you to date a senior? If so I have no problem with it."

"No, I mean like a college guy and I dating, like let's say 5 years or more age difference."

"You're joking right?" my dad asked and looked at my mom for her to reiterate that this was not alright.

"Well, you guys always say that age is just a number. Love has no limits."

"It does when it is considered statutory rape." My dad said his nostrils flaring. "Is this about that guy you were with all last week?"

"Dad! We aren't having sex. (Well even though that was true I was beginning to hope that would change even though I knew it never would) We just hang out and I really am starting to fall for him." I blushed.

"Well, it's a big age difference. I know you said age is just a number, but it isn't when you're under the age of consent. I don't have a problem with this, but I'd like to meet him." My mother stepped in.

I nodded my head and said to myself _"If only you could."_

I heard my phone ringing upstairs, so I excused myself to get it. I ran up my stairs and picked up the phone without even looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I said while kind of out of breath.

"Aria?"

"Ezra?"

"I just need to talk to you, please."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said over the phone while I closed my door. I laid down on my bed and began to play with my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying on my bed thinking of you" I whispered.

He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Well, I wanted to go back on that topic you told me after class that day."

"That I was a virgin? It was aimed at you." I tried to say sexily.

"Aria, I know that is what worries me. I'm your teacher and you're my student."

"It makes it even sexier doesn't it?" I whispered.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Aria, I can't do anything with you as much as it kills me. I mean if you want to do that, I'm pretty sure Noel would do that with you."

I groaned "Ezra, I don't like Noel. It was just to get you jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only—"

"That was really childish Aria. If you want to actually be together we have to be mature about this relationship because this is going to be hard and not easy."

"Ezra, I know. I'm sorry. I did it because I was struggling with trying to not be selfish. I didn't want to do anything that would hurt you, but now I can see that I did hurt you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Aria, I was just so depressed. Seeing Noel Khan all over you. It was hard. I so badly wanted to rip him off of you and bring you back to my apartment."

I laughed. "As much as I know that you couldn't do this, I was hoping all week you would do it."

"I need to see you. Will you come over?"

"As much as I would love too, I have to be over at Hanna's in like 20 minutes."

"Well, alright." He sighed.

"I can come over tomorrow around lunchtime. I'll bring some margherita pizza for us."

"Sounds great!" he said, and I knew even from being over the phone he was smiling.

"See you tomorrow Ezra."

I hung up and began to pack for Hanna's.

**So what do you think about their phone call? Love him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again. I don't own anything PLL related. **

"I can come over tomorrow around lunchtime. I'll bring some margherita pizza for us."

"Sounds great!" he said, and I knew even from being over the phone he was smiling.

"See you tomorrow Ezra."

I hung up and began to pack for Hanna's. I grabbed my bag and threw in pajama shorts, a tank top, and my toiletries. I stared at the bag for a second thinking. I didn't want to show up to Ezra's in the clothes I wore today and nor did I want to show up in my pajamas. I decided to pack some cute boots and a deep purple colored dress that had a low V-neck in the front.

"Bye Ella, Bryon, and Mike! See you tomorrow!" I said to my family while walking out the front door to my car.

When I got to Hanna's the rest of the group was already down in the basement.

"Aria, wow you are on time! Go change and come back fast!" Hanna said while pushing me towards the bathroom.

I changed fast into my night outfit and came out. I dropped my stuff over by the bed and jumped on it.

"So, what are we talking about?" I questioned because they all drew quiet when I got there.

"Well, we were wondering something. It goes back to Tuesday." Spencer told me. "Did you wink at Noel or Mr. Fitz when you said you were a virgin?"

I could feel my neck beginning to turn red, shit. Shit. Shit. "I was winking at Noel…duh! Why would I wink at Mr. Fitz? I mean he is absolutely gorgeous, but he is my teacher. Isn't that illegal?" I sighed when I thought of him.

"So you and Noel then?" Emily asked.

"What about us?" I said while positioning myself against the headboard.

"Well, he is all over you and so are you. I mean you gave him a hickey for goodness sake!" Hanna cried out. I could tell she was really confused. Hanna knew everything about me up until this year. She knew my love life perfectly and this year I seemed to be driving her crazy.

"Look, that hickey. It just happened. I didn't mean too. Honestly. I don't want him in that way. He is just a good friend right now."

"Yeah good friend alright. He is your hookup boy!" Spencer laughed.

"Well, are you going to hookup with him?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Oh gosh no. I want someone else to be my first."

"Well, you can always ask Hanna what it was like." Spencer said.

"Spencer! Shut up! We didn't do that." Hanna said rather fast and lightly pushed Spencer.

"Whoah, what happened?" I turned to Emily and asked.

"Hanna came to Spencer's house around 1 a.m. with hickeys all over. Everywhere." Emily said while laughing.

"Look, I was drunk! But, I know for a fact nothing happened." Hanna said. "I would tell you guys since we tell each other everything." Her last comment she sided at me because they knew I was keeping stuff from them. I would love to tell them, but I just can't scream that I was in love with Ezra Fitz, the guy who taught at our high school and is our English teacher. I wouldn't get the reaction most girls get when they tell their friends they have a new boyfriend.

"Yeah, well what are we doing tonight?" I asked to change the subject.

"Spencer and Emily want to stay here, but I say we go and club!" Hanna said with a grin.

"Hanna, where exactly do you go and plan to fist pump? Noel Khan's basement?" Spencer said with a tone of exasperation.

"Wait, that's a good idea! Aria call Noel and tell him we will be there for his party after all. Then come get dressed in my room upstairs." Hanna squealed while pulling Emily and Spencer off the bed.

I headed over to my phone and called Noel. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I could hear the loud music in the background. Noel always had parties at his house. His parents didn't care. Their mentality was that as long as he was home nothing to bad could be going on. Nothing bad really went on. No alcohol and drugs were a major rule at his house because of his athletic career being jeopardized if he does any of that.

"Hey, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and I will be at your party in like 30 minutes."

"Hell yeah! Now the party can officially begin! See you in a few love."

"Well, yeah alright. Bye." I hung up and sighed.

**So what do you think? Do you guys have any requests for where this story goes? Let me know! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything PLL related. Tralalala **

"Wait, that's a good idea! Aria call Noel and tell him we will be there for his party after all. Then come get dressed in my room upstairs." Hanna squealed while pulling Emily and Spencer off the bed.

I headed over to my phone and called Noel. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I could hear the loud music in the background. Noel always had parties at his house. His parents didn't care. Their mentality was that as long as he was home nothing to bad could be going on. Nothing bad really went on. No alcohol and drugs were a major rule at his house because of his athletic career being jeopardized if he does any of that.

"Hey, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and I will be at your party in like 30 minutes."

"Hell yeah! Now the party can officially begin! See you in a few love."

"Well, yeah alright. Bye." I hung up and sighed.

I went to Hanna's room and when I opened the door clothes were thrown at me. "Wear this." was all Hanna stated when she pushed me to the closet to change.

When I was done changing, I came out and saw Spencer and Emily sitting on the bed waiting for Hanna. Spencer was wearing a pretty green dress with a belt tied on her waist and she had paired it with some sandals. Emily on the other hand wore a short mini skirt and a stapless top. Hanna had on a golden colored short dress with some pretty flats. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Hanna, why must I look this way for one of Noel's parties?" I asked her while looking at myself in the mirror. I had on a black dress with a lace detail at the top. She gave me black heels. I shook my head and began to gather it in a side ponytail.

"Whatever. We all look great. Let's go." Hanna said while grabbing our bags and throwing them at us. I caught mine and followed her downstairs. We said goodbye to her mom and headed towards our cars.

"I'll drive us." Spencer said and we all got in her car.

Noel's party was not the least bit boring at all. It was jam packed with people which made it fun. Noel and I danced, but since it was so crowded I used that excuse to dance away from him.

While I was getting something to drink, I saw Mike dancing with some girl. He saw me and came over. I handed him some water and he thanked me.

"I didn't know you were coming to this party," I said while giving him a nudge.

"To be fair, I didn't know you were going to be here as well!" He laughed and looked back at his girl who was waiting on him.

"She's cute. What's her name?"

"She's Noel's younger sister, Rose." He grinned.

"Be careful Mike!" I laughed and pushed him towards her. He nodded his head and went back to Rose giving her a kiss before they started to dance again.

I found my friends and danced with them for a while till I was pulled back over by Noel. When the DJ started to play something by Pitbull, he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him, so our bodies were almost touching. I laughed because it was fun.

"I'm glad you came baby" Noel whispered in my ear while continuing to move us around.

"Yeah me too, this is fun." I laughed and he pulled me closer to him. Now there was no space between us. He moved my hair away from my right neck and began to suck hard on it. The fact that he was doing that pulled me closer to him which he obviously enjoyed because he began to suck harder and run his tongue over the forming hickey. I groaned and pushed him off of me and covered up the hickey.

"Aria, come on." He groaned.

"I have no problem dancing with you, but no hickeys." I said while crossing my arms.

"Why? You were the one who gave me one first. I thought you enjoyed them" Noel stated in an irritated voice.

I bit my lip. I couldn't just say that I did it to make someone else jealous, so I lied to help his ego. "I know baby, but I'm technically supposed to be at a sleepover with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. A place where no hickeys could be formed, so if I came home with one my parents would ask me about it." I said while moving closer to him. I really hated lying, but I needed him as a cover up for my sneaking around.

"Fine," he said while pulling me towards him again. He grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck and his around my hips moving them with the music. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he kept at it. He forced his tongue in my mouth and that's when I stepped on his foot. He yelped and backed up.

Before he could say anything, I was already out the door. I needed to go somewhere. Hanna's house was a no go considering everyone was still at the party, and so was my house. I just began walking. I stopped at the restaurant I worked at _Uncle Antonio's _and sat at the bar.

"Aria, pretty girl! What are you doing here on this wonderful Saturday night? Shouldn't you be partying?" Antonio said to me in his thick Italian accent. Every word he said his mustache moved in tune. He began to make me my favorite pizza, Margherita.

"The party wasn't working out for me." I said while I watched him mull over the pie.

"Well you know Louis is in the back if you want to hang out with him." Antonio hinted with a smile. Louis was his 17 year old nephew. Louis went to Rosewood's rival school. He was a tall muscular guy who was the star soccer player of his school. He had curly blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was so attractive, but I kind of had already fallen for somebody else.

"Well, tell Louis I say hello and give him my love." I said while sipping the water Antonio handed me.

"Oh, I'll give him your love alright," Antonio smiled while winking.

He pulled out the pizza from the brick oven and before he could put it on a plate I asked him to put it in a to-go box. I suddenly knew where I needed to be. I handed Antonio the money and grabbed the pizza. I smiled while I walked under the lampposts headed to the perfect place to spend my Saturday evening.

**Soooo, what do you guys think? Where is Aria going? Bum bum buuum (: Have a great day everyone!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Once again, I don't own anything PLL RELATED. That is all. **

He pulled out the pizza from the brick oven and before he could put it on a plate I asked him to put it in a to-go box. I suddenly knew where I needed to be. I handed Antonio the money and grabbed the pizza. I smiled while I walked under the lampposts headed to the perfect place to spend my Saturday evening.

While walking down Rosewood in the middle of the night, may scare some girls my age. I however, loved it. It was just so calm. There was nobody there to judge you. No posh ladies with their swanky purses staring at you for wearing mini leather skirts and boots and no guys were there either. It was great.

I smiled when I walked up to the industrial building and rang myself in.

I stepped into the shower and began to wash my face. It was a long, boring day and I couldn't wait to go back to sleep. It meant I was close to seeing Aria that afternoon. Just as I had rinsed away all the shampoo in my hair, there was a knock on my door. Crap.

"Just a minute!" I called towards the door while I scrambled out of the shower. I grabbed my robe and went to open the door. Who on earth would be knocking at close to midnight?

When I opened the door, I saw Aria standing there looking beautiful in a dress with her hair all nice and a box of pizza. I pulled her in and closed the door.

She looked at me in my robe and laughed, "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here? I thought we decided on noon not midnight." I said while running my fingers through my still damp hair.

"I know, but I wasn't comfortable somewhere, so I got pizza, and I ended up here." She said with a smile, but when she noticed I was really returning the emotions she wanted she began to back up towards the door. "You know I can leave and go back. I'll just wait at Hanna's till the girls get there." She had her hand on the doorknob before I grabbed it.

"No way, just hold on. Let me get dressed." I said while she sat on the couch.

I came out ten minutes later in my old vneck shirt and flannel pajama pants. I sat on the couch next to her and put my arm around her. She leaned against me and sighed.

"What happened tonight Aria?"

"Nothing really. I was at Noel's party with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. I needed some air so I left and came here."

"You walked a mile for fresh air?" I laughed and she lightly pinched me.

"You make me feel safe."

"Oh, the irony." I shook my head.

"What? You do!" she said and looked up at me.

"I know, but technically this is considered not safe and wrong in most countries. Yet, I love this, us. You know why?"

"Why?" she said while situating herself on my lap/

"Because Aria, you, are so worth it," I said while pulling her closer to me.

She bit her lip and gave me this look. I knew she loved that last sentence and was now debating something. Before I could rack her brain about, her lips crashed onto mine. I grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to me. While she whispered in my ear random things, I began to kiss down her jaw to her ear to her neck. The smoothness of her skin had changed though. She had almost like a welt on her neck. I pulled away and pushed her hair aside.

She tried to cover it back up and get off of my lap, but I held her still with one hand while the other moved her hair. It was a hickey. How in the heck did she have a hickey on her neck?

"Aria…?" I asked confused, but I was beginning to grow jealous. I thought we were together; well together as we could be in this situation.

"Ezra, please don't be mad at me. Please." I looked at her eyes and they were beginning to tear up.

"I'm not mad, I just need to know. Is this why you left the party?"

She sighed and pushed off of me till she was at the edge of the couch. She laid her legs across my lap and handed me a slice of pizza while she grabbed her own. I knew she wasn't stalling, just trying to find the right words. While she bit her lip, I looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her brown wavy hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her hips, her legs, and her arms were gorgeous.

Finally she spoke.

"Okay don't be mad at me, but you know how I was at that party at Noel's? Well, I can't have people getting suspicious on where I am all the time, so I have decided to lead him on still. He totally believes him and I are a couple, which we aren't. It just helps as a cover-up, you know?" She looked at me and I nodded to her questions and for her to go on. "Well, we were dancing and he gave me this welt. I pushed him off of me and he apologized. Then he went in for tongue, and I had had enough. So I left." She sighed and looked back at me before picking at her black nail polish on her thumb. "I'm such a whore."

"Aria, you are not a whore." I said and pulled her closer to me. I stroked her hair. "You could never be, but if you want to date someone your own age without complications you should. It wouldn't be this complicated."

"I don't Ezra. I couldn't. I love you."

"I love you too, but it might just be right until you head off to college."

"Stop sounding so grown up!" She whispered with a tone of irritation in her voice.

"But, I am. You are just a chi—"

She got off the couch and stood in front of me. "Don't you dare call me a child Ezra Fitz. More than anything right now you are the child! You know this is right and perfect. Don't deny us that." She said while her voiced quivered.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just worry all the time if this is right." I said while pulling her on top of me.

"Please don't. You make me so happy, you have no idea. Right now you are the best thing in my life." She said while giving me a light kiss. With that the discussion was over and we had moved on.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, Aria was still in my lap playing with my hair. "Aria, it's 12:30 you should probably go back to Hanna's house." I whispered in her ear.

She mumbled and then sighed. She got off of my lap and sighed. "Fine." She gave me one last kiss and then grabbed her purse to go.

I grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Where are you going?"

"To Hanna's," she said with a tone of confusion.

"I can't let you walk a mile back at this time, I'll drive you." I held her hand while we walked through my apartment building. The good thing about this place was there were no security cameras and the other tenants were old people who were asleep by 8. I opened the car door for her and then got in.

The ride to Hanna's was quiet except for when Aria told me when to turn. Her hand was intertwined with mine, and I just couldn't stop smiling. I dropped her off at the house next to Hanna's. She gave me a quick kiss and a thank you then ran to the back.

"Bye and thanks Ezra." I whispered to him while giving him a good night kiss.

Then I ran to the backyard and opened the basement door. I walked into an ambush. The lights turned on and Hanna was right next to me. Spencer and Emily on the couch, their arms crossed with a look of relief on their faces. However, Hanna looked pissed.

"Hey guys, great party huh?" I said while walking in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hanna said to me in a tone that I knew I would be doing some explaining real shortly.

**What do you all think about this chapter? It would surely make my day if you could review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! I don't own anything PLL RELATED, tis all. **

"Bye and thanks Ezra." I whispered to him while giving him a good night kiss.

Then I ran to the backyard and opened the basement door. I walked into an ambush. The lights turned on and Hanna was right next to me. Spencer and Emily on the couch, their arms crossed with a look of relief on their faces. However, Hanna looked pissed.

"Hey guys, great party huh?" I said while walking in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hanna said to me in a tone that I knew I would be doing some explaining real shortly.

"What are you talking about? I've been at Noel's party!" I said while putting my hand on her shoulder to take my heels off without falling. "You guys, just left me!" I said trying to make it obvious I wasn't lying.

"Your nostrils flared, so that was a lie." Hanna stated while she stared at me.

Damn it. She knew me too well. "Well, technically not really considering the conditions and circumstances."

"Oh, my bad. What were the circumstances?" Hanna stated. Spencer and Emily headed to the other room, so she started to follow them.

I stood there for a second, then stomped my foot, groaned, and followed them. I didn't want to tell them. I wanted Ezra to be my own secret not a group secret. He meant so much to me.

"Aria, where did you?" Emily asked a little concerned. "We were really worried about you that is all. Hanna was the one who wanted to do the interrogation!"

"The only reason was because Aria has been hiding something from us and hasn't told us! We don't keep secrets from each other," Hanna said with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Han. If I could tell you all I could, but not just yet. Please," I said while giving Hanna a hug.

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" Spencer questioned.

"No…not really! Okay, here is the truth! I went to _Uncle Antonio's_" I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Where's the pizza then?" Hanna asked.

"I ate it all, der!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"You have been sneaking off for the past week. Where are you going? Aria tell us!" Hanna said to me with a harshness of tone.

"Fine, I've been going to this college guy's house! I met him the last week of summer; we are kind of sort of dating. I was tired of Noel, so I left to his house after I got pizza." I said with a sigh. I mean it wasn't the whole truth, but they didn't have to know the whole nitty gritty details.

"He goes to college?" Spencer said with a look of happiness on her face. "How old is he? Is he gorgeous?"

"Yeah, he goes to Hollis. He's like twenty three and yeah he is pretty much amazing." I said with a smile.

"Well, you still should have told us you were leaving." Hanna said. I knew she was happy for me, but at the same time she was really upset I didn't tell her.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said while giving her a big hug.

We all changed into our night clothes and talked about the party and my mystery guy.

"Hello Miss Montgomery," Ezra said to me while giving me a nod in the hallway.

"Hello Mr. Fitz," I said while winking at him.

He blushed and walked down towards his room. It took all that I could to not follow him into his room and finish kissing where we left out yesterday night.

"_Aria," Ezra said while I pulled him closer to me. _

"_Shh," I said while pressing my lips against his. _

_He smiled and leaned in closer to me. We were on his counter originally making cookies, but that plan failed when I realized cookie dough tasted better on his lips. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and was pulling his tie to come closer to me. He kept his distance at first like he was scared, but then he came closer. _

"_I never liked baking this much," he said while laughing between a kiss._

"_Same, but it all depends on who you are with." I said while looking in his eyes._

_He stared into my eyes then picked up hands off the counter where they had been the whole time we were kissing._

"_Do your hands hurt?" I asked him. _

"_Just a tad," he said with a smile to reassure me that it was alirhgt. _

"_Well here," I said while grabbing his hands and placing them on my thighs. "That shouldn't bother them, should it?" I said while sneaking a glance at his face._

_He stuttered for a moment and then shook his head, "No, this is much better," before giving me a kiss._

"Aria, wake up!"

I snapped out of my little remembrance of yesterday and looked to my right. Noel was trying to get my attention while I just stared into my locker.

"Oh, hey Noel. Thanks for having me over, the party was fun!"

"It would have been more fun if you had stayed." He said with a tone that reassured me he was just joking.

"Yeah, well I was sort of craving pizza, so I had to go get some!" I said with a laugh.

"Well, you should have taken me, I love pizza." He said while wrapping his arm around my waist while we walked to first period.

"I would have, but it was your party." I said with a shrug. "Next time we will go."

"It's a date, Aria Montgomery!" he said with some enthusiasm while we walked into class. Ezra looked up and saw us. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his precious curls. I so badly wanted to run up to him and cradle his face and tell him I was only his, but sadly that would just end up bringing horrible consequences.

Noel gave me a kiss and then headed over to his seat to hang out with his friends. I walked to the back of the room to my friends, the whole time I knew Ezra was watching me discreetly. I made sure to wear a cute navy skirt with a tank top that may have been rising in the back and sides.

"Hey guys," I said to them while slipping into my seat.

"Hey," Emily and Spencer said in unison. We began to talk about the weekend and how much we wished it didn't end. Hanna was just watching me with her look that I knew she was trying to figure something out.

"How come, you and Noel are 'dating' but you are 'going out' with a college guy?" Hanna said to me.

I looked around and saw that Noel wasn't paying much attention, but then I caught the eyes of Ezra. Crap, he had heard. He gave me this concerned look.

"Aria, answer me" Hanna said.

"Look, I'm not dating Noel. I'm just using him to make it not so obvious that I have an older guy because my parents wouldn't really like it—well my dad anyway."

"Oh, well I was just wondering." Hanna said.

"Well, if you're done interrogating me I'd appreciate you being my friend again," I said in a snotty voice. I was tired of Hanna acting like this and I could tell Spencer and Emily were too.

"Excuse me, class" Ezra said from the front of the class, "Time to talk about The Great Gatsby!"

The class groaned while everyone turned in their seats to the front. I smiled at Ezra and he ran his fingers through his hair. He heard what I told Hanna, so there was no need to worry.

**So, I know this is kind of a slow chapter, but hey nothing interesting can happen all the time! It'll get better next one. I'm just leading up to something big. MUAHAHAHA! Yes, it is kind of devious the plot line twist that will take place. **

**Oh and if you could please review, I'd truly appreciate it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything PLL RELATED. **

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Suddenly, it was towards the end of November. The holidays were just around the corner. It was difficult managing my time with 4 AP classes, family bonding, friend bonding, and Ezra time. Yet, we made it work in every way possible. We seemed to be stretching out of his comfort zone, his apartment, because a lot of dates happened outside of his apartment. Whether they were deep into the woods having a picnic or at a masquerade party (might I add that we didn't know anyone there—which was perfect.)

Possibly date ever that happened was in mid October. We went to see one of our favorite bands Mumford and Sons.

"_Miss Montgomery, could I please talk to you for a second about your research paper?" Ezra said to me as soon as the bell signaling the transition to second period sounded._

_I nodded and waited till everyone had left and then made my way to his desk. I smiled and whispered, "What's up?"_

_He looked to the corner of his eye to check and make sure that no one was coming in, "How would you like to see Mumford and Sons in concert say…this weekend?"_

"_Shut up! No way!" I said with a smile. I loved Mumford and Sons, and so did Ezra. We had this hour long conversation during the summer on what song we liked better. _

"_Yeah way, I got tickets to the concert in New York City because it's pretty far from here and the people that live around here would have probably gone to the concert around here. I mean it is pretty risky still, but I think it'll be fun. I mean, I don't want you too—" _

"_Ezra, I would love to go. When is it?" _

_The warning bell rang, and a bunch of his students came in. He said something about my research paper, and I ran to my next class._

_Later that night, Ezra called and we discussed the details. I would tell my parents I was going to Spencer's house in NY with her, and she would cover for me. She thought I was going on a date with my gorgeous college senior boyfriend—she was close. Then I would walk to the park, Ezra would pick me up, and away we would go!_

The night of the concert was absolutely perfect.

_We had just arrived at the concert in New York from the train station. It was a long ride, but Ezra made it fun. We talked about books, our excitement, and how dangerous this could be. The stage was right in front us. Ezra had sort of been keeping his distance from me. Whenever I moved closer to him, he would move away slightly or stiffen up. It was really irritating. _

"_Ezra, we aren't in Rosewood! Loosen up!" I whispered in his ear as best as I could with everybody around us yelling._

_He bit his lip and apologized. The next thing I knew he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and away from the guy on my other sight who's eyes kept staring at me. I leaned against him and smiled. This is what a date should be like. Ezra and I concert danced, kissed, and held hands the whole concert. It was amazing. _

"_Aria, come on Spencer's flat is over here." Ezra said while pulling me towards the flatdoor. I may have snuck a cup or two of Ezra's beer. I couldn't help it. I was a little tense and I knew he was as well. He opened the door and pulled me in. We laughed and I ran to the big bed and spread out on it. He went to the bathroom and I took off my shoes, pants, and jacket and got comfortable on the bed. _

_Ezra came out in his boxers and undershirt. He smiled when he saw me. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the windows framing the amazing New York skyline. I waited for him to lay down next to me, but he never did. I slid toward him and began to massage his shoulders. _

"_Come on Mr. Fitz loosen up. We aren't going to have sex or anything." I said in a whisper letting my lips hit his ear. He shuddered and sighed. He laid down and I smiled. _

"_Aria, your breath smells like beer." He said after I gave him a kiss. "How many did you have?" _

"_I don't know, how come you aren't a little tipsy you bought 3 drinks!" I said to him while snuggling into his chest._

"_Maybe because two of my drinks were stolen and drunk by some beautiful girl," he said while kissing the top of my head._

_I turned, so I was facing him. I looked at his lips and he pressed his against mine. I pulled myself on top of him and straddled his lap. He groaned a bit, and it made me smile. I kissed him with more passion which caused him to gasp and break away. He rolled me off of him and got off the bed. _

_He ran his fingers through his hair while I watched him, "I'll just sleep on the couch," he said while moving towards that direction._

"_Ezra, what happened? I thought you liked kissing me." I said with a pout. I didn't want to sleep by myself, well not if he was here._

"_I don't want anything to happen because I'm just in the moment. Love, I want to so badly, but we can't. It would add more to the mess of this relationship and you aren't ready."_

"_The mess of this relationship?" I said slowly because I wanted to make sure I had heard him right, "You think this relationship is a mess? Then why are you here?" I said with a shriek. "This is ridiculous Ezra. What do you want to do? Be with me or alone at your apartment."_

"_Aria, I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in the fact that I'm your teacher and you're my student." He said while he got back on the bed and pulled me to him._

_I stayed stiff in his arms. I was still a little peeved, but I knew he meant well. It's just irritating that our relationship can't be public like I want it to be. He began to kiss my shoulders, and I shuddered a bit which made him laugh. I was about to turn around to face him when he held me still. A bit confused, I waited to see what he was going to do. He moved aside my hair and began to kiss just one section of my neck. He sucked and it made really happy. When he had decided he had given me a decent size hickey, he turned me around and began to kiss me. _

_That night we lay on the bed talking and occasionally kissing. It was great falling asleep in the arms of someone who loved you._

I still grin just thinking about that night and the hickey that got questioned by everyone. Since it was now Novemeber, lacrosse season had started to practice which meant more time after school because I had to wait for Mike to finish his practice.

"Mike, I'll be in the parking lots after practice!" I called to him in the hallway before 6th period. He nodded and walked off with his friends.

When the day ended, I headed to my car to put my stuff down then I moved it to a corner spot in the very back lot behind the warehouse. Ezra came out an hour later.

"Hey," he said with a smile when he got into my car.

**Next chapter… something big is going to happen! Please review it makes me happy to see what you all think! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything PLL related and etc. **

"Mike, I'll be in the parking lots after practice!" I called to him in the hallway before 6th period. He nodded and walked off with his friends.

When the day ended, I headed to my car to put my stuff down then I moved it to a corner spot in the very back lot behind the warehouse. Ezra came out an hour later.

"Hey," he said with a smile when he got into my car.

"Hey," I said to Aria when I got in her car. It was a long week, and I was glad I was ending my Friday afternoon with her. Even though this date was till at school…in a back lot…behind a warehouse, it was going to be memorable. I just had this feeling.

"How was your day?" she asked me while taking off her jacket.

I tried not to let it show that I was watching her do this, but I think I failed because she grinned at me. I cleared my throat, "It was manageable. Towards the end of the day I got tired of teaching about _A Farewell to Arms_. I enjoy the book don't get me wrong, but you can only talk about Henry and Catherine's love so much until you miss your own love." I said while smiling at her. She faced the other way to check out her side view mirror to make sure no one was there, but I saw a grin.

"Well, my day was pretty good. Spencer is happy about her 100 on her research paper she wrote for your class, so that was never-ending. Emily and Hanna talked about starting to work out together—the thing is I think Hanna is only doing this work out program for the clothes and cute guys at the gym, so we will see how it goes."

"And you? What's new with you?" I said while grabbing her hand.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "You know almost everything about me."

"Almost? What don't I know? I know that you prefer cheetahs over lions, when you were little you used to lie about your age to get into the big kid play area—some things never change, do they?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, that is just some little stuff—"

I cut her off. "I'm not done yet," I laughed which made her laugh. "Let's see, you used to watch Alice in Wonderland over and over again. You lost your bikini top in the ocean once. You only like macaroni and cheese if it is the Kraft kind. You like—"

Before I could finish her lips were on mine. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, and I tried to pull her closer to me. The middle console was in the way. I groaned and pushed back my seat and helped her on top of my lap. Before we started to kiss, she put Mumford and Sons on. I leaned back in my seat and she straddled my lap. I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips against her.

I decided to give her another hickey because as childish as it sounds it showed the school and all of Rosewood that Aria Montgomery belonged to somebody that wasn't Noel. Not that it stopped him or anything from continuing to hit on her which he still does, but it did throw him a loop.

_The warning bell signaled implying to the remaining students in the hallway to get to class or else they'll be late. I looked up from my desk and saw Aria sitting with her friends. She pushed her long hair back behind her shoulders and began to fishtail braid. Hanna gasped and pushed aside Aria's shirt. _

_I listened closely to what she was saying. "Aria! You have a hickey!" Hanna half whispered half screamed._

"_Hanna! Shh…" Aria said to her and snuck a glance at me. I smirked and pretended to be grading some papers, but always had my ear tuning to their voices only._

"_Did this happen at the New York apartment? You didn't get drunk and have sex? Aria, please tell me not." Spencer said with a sound of regret in her voice for letting Aria and her supposed Hollis boyfriend use her apartment._

"_No, Spencer don't worry. I may have had two drinks, but it was just a buzz. He wasn't drunk, and we didn't have sex. We have talked about it, but we're not ready for that as a couple yet. Hopefully soon though" Aria replied her voice growing a little louder at the last sentence. _

_I bit my lip and shook my head. Not going to happen, she wished, but not happening until she was legal, out of high school, and I wasn't her teacher._

"_But, he gave you a hickey?" Emily asked quietly._

"_Yeah, he gave me this. It was great." Aria said with a smile, but her smile faded when Noel walked over to her pointing at it._

"_What the hell is that Aria?" he said in a pretty loud voice because the whole class turned and looked at them which allowed me to have an excuse to watch as well. _

"_None of your business, Noel." Aria stated and moved her hair so it fell over the hickey covering it._

"_I thought we were a couple Aria," Noel whispered._

"_Well, you are mistaken. I have a boyfriend—a college boyfriend." She said and shrugged at him,_

_The bell rang and before the discussion could go any further I began to teach. I tried not to smile, so much when I would look at Noel and see him pouting. The look on his sad, rejected face filled me with happiness that Aria was mine and no one else's. That hickey symbolized her being off the market even if people didn't know who she was. She was mine.  
><em>

I began to suck on her neck, and she moaned into my ear which caused me suck harder. Once I had given her a pretty decent size hickey, she began to unbutton my shirt. I put my hands on her back and pushed her closer to me. Once she got the shirt unbuttoned, she began to run her hands up and down my chest tracing everything. I shivered and tried to get her lips to mine, but she moved them away so I caught her ear.

She had moved to my upper part of my neck and began to give me a hickey. I closed my eyes and put my hands on her butt and pulled her to me—there was no space between us now. She sucked hard and once she was done she came back to my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we lay there kissing. It was so calming and amazing because the place was right, Aria was with me, and it had started to pour meaning the car had fogged up with our heavy breathing so even if someone came by there was nothing to see.

She began to move her hips, and it caused me to jerk because of the feelings it shot up from that. She smiled and kissed me. She was always testing me to see how far I was willing to go with her. I always ended it when it moved to my bed or when her dress would somehow manage to get on the floor. She sat up and took off her shirt watching my face the whole time. I had seen her shirtless before, but that was it. She began to unfasten her bra, but I stopped her and shook my head. I didn't want to go that far not now.

She grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts. I smiled and kissed the tops of them. I pulled her close to me and we just kept kissing. The rain had began to come down harder, and she kept grinding my lap.

"Aria, stop teasing me." I groaned when she moved her hips.

"Sorry," she said with a smirk.

I pulled her closer to me and began to kiss her right neck about to leave another hickey when all of a sudden she froze.

"Mike," she whispered. I looked to where her eyes were looking outside the passenger window. The fog on that side of the window had been wiped off by somebody. My heart began to pound when I saw her brother Mike standing outside the passenger door with his mouth wide open.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I said before Aria got off of me back into the driver's seat. Her brother was still standing there in shock.

**Oh, crap. What's going to happen next, will Mike tell? What if he tells Rose who would then tell Noel? Bum buum buuuuum! **

**Please Review on what you liked about this chapter. Also any ideas or things you guys would like to see play out, I'm open to any suggestion! Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**JAMBO! **

**I don't own anything PLL RELATED. **

"Mike" I whispered while Ezra was giving me another hickey. My little brother was standing outside the passenger door. He had wiped away the fog and was staring with his mouth wide open from the sight of me with no shirt on making out with my English teacher.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Ezra said while I climbed off of him into the driver's side. I threw on my shirt while Ezra panicked.

"Ezra go." I said to him a whisper. He nodded and opened the door. Mike moved out of the way and just stared in the direction Ezra went. "Mike,"

"Holy shit Aria. What the fuck is going on?" Mike said when he got in the car. He scooted the seat closer and raised it up from the reclined position it was in.

I rubbed my temple and tried to not have a panic attack. "We need to talk."

"Hell yeah we do." Mike said while closing the door. He looked at me, just waiting for me to say something.

"Ezra and I have been—" I couldn't say it. We had worked so hard to keep it a secret and this was not how I wanted to announce to the ones I cared about how much Ezra meant to me.

"dating? He's the guy you were with the last week of summer, wasn't he? He's the guy you got the hickey from!" Mike said putting two and two together.

I took some deep breaths and sighed, "Yeah, he's the one. Mike, you can't tell anyone. I'm serious. You could get us all in trouble."

"Aria, he's your teacher. I'm pretty sure this is against the law." He said while tapping his fingers on the dashboard. I could tell he was nervous.

"Mike, please. You have no idea how much he means to me. We were so careless today, but honestly no one else knows. No one else will ever know unless you say something." I said with some threat so he would take me seriously.

"Noel would tell." He said in a whisper.

"Noel wouldn't know, unless you told. You tell him, you're dead to me. Let me be happy with this guy, please Mike." I said and towards the end almost begging in a way.

"Aria, come on. You can't do this. What are people going to say when you graduate and all of a sudden you're dating your ex-teacher? This is Rosewood for god's sake." He said in a harsh tone.

"Mike, I honestly don't give a shit what people in Rosewood think of me. Most people here only remember me with pink stripes in my hair, so screw them."

He closed his eyes and I watched him. He was weighing all the consequences, he wasn't one of those guys who just did whatever popped into his mind first—he had to weigh everything and see the situation from different points of view.

"Fine, I won't tell." He said and I threw my arms around him. "Wait. I'm not done. Okay, so I won't tell. On two conditions only though." He looked at me, and I nodded for him to go on, "You go on a date with Noel and let Noel get some action, so he won't think of anything happening. He is kind of down about you dating the college guy and is beginning to snoop around for him, so just to be safe give him a little of what he wants."

"Alright, I understand. What's the other?"

"You can't tell Ella or Bryon that Rose and I had sex."

"You had sex with Rose, Noel Kahn's younger sister?" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, we'll you're the one having a steamy make out session with your AP English teacher. You can't say anything or I tell." He said with a matter of fact.

I groaned, "Fine."

I turned the car on and drove back home. The car ride was silent. Mike was still tapping his fingers and my knuckles were white from grasping the steering wheel so tight. When I pulled into the driveway, Mike got out, but before he could close the door I grabbed his hand.

"Mike, you promise? Don't ruin this for me." I said almost in tears.

"Aria, I won't tell as long as you don't tell."

"Okay," I said and got out of the car.

Just as I got out of the car, my mom pulled behind me. Mike and I waited for her to come out, so we could all go inside together.

"Hey mom," I said to her in a flat tone.

"What's with the depressed look on your face Aria? Smile sweetie, it's Friday!" she said while kissing my cheeks. She looked at my neck while she pulled away and saw the hickey. I covered it up blushing. "Who did that?" she said with a grin.

I bit my lip, but before I could answer Mike beat me to it. "Oh, Aria's college boyfriend, I walked in on them making out in the car." He said with a shrug.

"Aria, cars are for driving not sex." Ella said with a laugh while unlocking the front door. "Well, you better go upstairs and put something on to cover that before Bryon says something about it and your older boyfriend."

I nodded and ran up the stairs. When I got into my room, I laid on the bed. Today was exhausting. My phone buzzed from a text message I just received.

**E.F. 6:34 p.m.  
><strong>_Message: We need to talk._

**So, what do you think? Review please! Mike will do some things to cause Aria and Ezra to freak out. Perhaps Ezra sees Noel and Aria in the act of something…but Aria's only doing it because of her promise with Mike… who knows! (: Sorry guys, AP testing is this week and I must be studying! I'll update as best as I can. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi (: **

**I don't own anything PLL RELATED. **

I nodded and ran up the stairs. When I got into my room, I laid on the bed. Today was exhausting. My phone buzzed from a text message I just received.

**E.F. 6:34 p.m.  
><strong>_Message: We need to talk. _

I walked over to my door and made sure it was locked before I went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower, so incase anyone got into my room it would be assumed I was taking a shower. I sat on the counter and called Ezra. Each ring of the phone I held my breath even tighter.

"Hello" he answered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, it's me" I replied trying to sound calm.

"I know, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I got your message. It's all okay though. Mike isn't going to tell, we're safe."

He didn't say anything back at first. I waited a couple of seconds, "Ezra?"

"I'm here. I can't really do this over the phone. Why don't you come over?"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I get ready." I said before he said goodbye. I hung up with this ominous feeling in my stomach. Something was going to happen tonight that I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with.

I turned off the shower and threw a bag of overnight clothes together and ran down the stairs.

"Aria! Where are you going? Weren't you just in the shower?" Ella said with a look on confusion on her face when I met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I-I'm going to Spencer's! Yeah, I just had to shave my legs, you know? Well, love you! Bye" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed my keys, and ran to my car. Before, I could start it Spencer was calling me.

"Hello!" said Spencer as soon as I answered, "Are you able to come over tonight?"

"Spencer, this is perfect!"

"Great? So, we will see you at my house around 7?" she said with a tone of confusion.

"No, I can't sleep over. I have to go to E—my boyfriend's house. Something is up and we need to talk. If my parents call to check on me can you just vouch that I'm there?"

"Ooh, of course. Well keep us posted on what happens," said Spencer before we said goodbye.

I drove to Ezra's apartment in silence. I was nervous on what was going to be said. I knew I was going to get mad and end up crying. It was inevitable. I hated the silence and distance that could be felt on our phone call. I was so careless. I should have checked the weather, of course if it was raining lacrosse practice would have been canceled. I groaned. I was so stupid and careless! Gosh! What is Mike brought a friend with him to the car? What if Noel had come over to see me? We'd be screwed. Ezra would be in jail right now.

I pulled into a parking spot, grabbed my bag, and walked up to the flight to his story. I didn't even get through half a knock before I was pulled in by him. The door closed and the bolt locked.

"Hey," I said while trying to give him a hug.

He stiffened and backed away to the curtain covered window. I bit my lip feeling slightly awkward and out of place for the first time ever with him in his apartment. So, I sat down in his couch and just watched him. For a good ten minutes he just stood there drinking his beer and rubbing the back of his neck. Finally he sat down across from me on the coffee table.

"About this afternoon." He started. I opened my mouth to say something, but he closed his eyes and put a finger up signaling me to listen. "This afternoon was dumb. We were so stupid and careless. What if a janitor had walked up and saw the car there? What if they saw? What if the police did their rounds at that time? What if—"

"I get it! It was dumb!"

"It was awful." He said while taking a drink.

That comment stung. He was the first guy who I actually cared about and cared what I did with him. The thought of him thinking what we felt in the car was awful…it hurt. I tried to blink back the tears that started to shroud my vision. "You thought what we did in the car was awful?" I gulped.

"Yeah, it was childish and immature." He sighed.

"Well, excuse me. For some reason, the blame of today's actions seems to be turning to my fault. I'm pretty sure you were the one who came to my car and made out with me too. But, you know I could be wrong." I screamed at him with tears rolling down my face. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Aria, wait." He said while getting up from the coffee table.

"Give me one good reason to stay." I told him while wiping tears off of my face.

"What we did was dumb, but I'm scared Aria. I need you to stay here. I know that is so hypocritical because having you stay here should make me worried even more, but I don't give a shit anymore." He said with this big loopy grin on his face.

"Ezra, I love us. I do, but you need to make up your mind. These arguments are growing old." I said while dropping my stuff on the ground.

"I know, but when something bad happens I bolt. I need to clear my head and think. I don't mean to hurt you." He said while pulling me to him. He wiped the tears off of my cheeks, "Sometimes you act so grown up, but at other times you're just a teenager."

"Well, considering I'm a teenager, I think it works in the way that I act like a teenager." I said while looking up at him, almost praying that he wouldn't mention our age difference and spark some new frenzy.

"I know," he said with a smile before he kissed my nose. "I want you to spend the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I have one more question, why isn't Mike telling on us?"

"I have to keep a secret of his and go out with Noel, so he won't tell." I said while leaning my head against his chest.

"Oh," was all he said before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. His tongue grazed my lower lip, and I sighed letting him in. His tongue tangled with mine while he laid me down on the couch. With his body over mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged it off. It seemed that we would be finishing what we left off in the car.

I took off my shirt and threw it with his clothes. I pressed my body closer to his while he kissed my face. His head ducked low and kissed the valley between my breasts. I held my breath and he breathed a hot silent laugh on my stomach. I felt his arms go behind my back and unhook my bra. I arched my back upwards, so he could take it off. When I dropped back down on the couch, his eyes were all on my chest. I tried to cover them with my hands, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He leaned down to them and placed kisses all over them. I moaned and arched my back which made him happy.

"Ezra," I said to him while he cupped my breasts with one hand and my hair with another. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I stopped giving him kisses and pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Did we go too far?" he said with a note of concern and handed me an old shirt.

"No, no nothing is wrong. It's just you seemed to have drunk a couple of beers before I came over, and I know that you sober would never have sex with me. No matter how hard I tried." I said while stroking his hair.

"Yeah, you're right." He said with a tone of frustration.

"What do you want for dinner? We could order some pizza?" I asked while getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, Aria, Spencer's called you three times in the past 2 minutes." Ezra said while handing me the phone that I had walked over to get.

I looked down and saw that Spencer was calling as we spoke. I answered.

"Hello? Spencer is everything alright?"

"Your dad! Your dad is on his way to my house! He's coming here! Hurry!" she screamed in a sort of out of breath way, "Mike let it slip about your college boyfriend and you in the car! Hurry!"

**Aww crap. Bryon you always ruin the mood—any who, so what do you think? What do you think Noel should pull on Aria? Please tell me your suggestions! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello (: How are you all today?**

**Once again, I don't own anything PLL related. **

"Hey, Aria, Spencer's called you three times in the past 2 minutes." Ezra said while handing me the phone that I had walked over to get.

I looked down and saw that Spencer was calling as we spoke. I answered.

"Hello? Spencer is everything alright?"

"Your dad! Your dad is on his way to my house! He's coming here! Hurry!" she screamed in a sort of out of breath way, "Mike let it slip about your college boyfriend and you in the car! Hurry!"

I dropped the phone from my ear and stared at Ezra with a look of horror on my face.

"Aria? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he said grabbing my shoulders so I stood in front of him.

"I'll be right back" I whispered and shoved on my boots.

I ran out of his apartment and down the stairs taking out a man in the process. I hastily apologized and ran out the door. My feet were killing me because these boots weren't made for running like you are about to be killed. I hopped the small fence dividing the apartments and Spencer's street. I cut through a couple backyards when I saw my dad's car turning right onto the street. I ran through the thorn bushes dividing Spencer's house and her neighbors.

Spencer was waiting for me outside the barn. Her face was of pure terror. She shoved me in the barn. I sat down on the sleeping bag trying to catch my breath before my dad came in with the Hastings. I bit my lip and pretended everything was normal.

"Spencer, Aria's father is here. Could you send her out?" Mrs. Hastings said while sticking her head through the open door. She smiled when she saw me. It's almost like she knew that I had just ran here.

I got up and picked a random branch out of my hair before I went to see my dad. I opened the barn door and to my surprise the Hastings were already back inside. It was just my dad and I. I gently shut the door. My dad spun around almost shocked to see me.

"You're here." He said gruffly. This wasn't going to be a father – daughter moment that was for sure.

"Yep, got here almost an hour ago," I smiled.

"Why do you have scratches on your arms?" he inquired while grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Oh, Spencer threw my boots into the thorn bushes because she is tired of me wearing them. It hurt getting them, but you know I love my shoes!" I said quickly hoping he didn't notice my nostrils flaring.

"Oh, well, Mike told me about you and your college boyfriend in the car today." He said while furrowing his brow and crossing his arms almost daring me to lie.

I bit my lip and looked up at him. Mike didn't say anything about it being Ezra. Oh thank god. He probably mentioned the hickey. "Yeah, dad, I know. We went too far. I'm sorry. It definitely won't happen again."

"It better not. I don't want my daughter going around Rosewood with hickeys all over her body."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, since you seem so romantically and physically involved with this man I would like to meet him. Just to make sure he isn't some creep trying to get in my daughter's pants, understand?" He said. I sighed with relief—I wasn't in trouble.

Crap, I can't introduce him to Ezra and be all _oh this is the guy I'm insanely in love with btdubs he is my AP English teacher. _I knew that conversation would be a whole lot worse than this one.

"Well, dad. We broke up. I-I felt awful sneaking around, and Mike catching me was the final piece. You know? So we ended it." I said trying to look a little sad so he wouldn't prod.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aria." He said a little taken a back. I looked up at his face and realized he had a look of sincerity in his eyes and tone. "I know this may seem sudden, but Mike was talking about this Noel Kahn kid who is really interested in you. He seems like a great guy, you should maybe start talking to him."

"Oh, I know Noel Kahn." Here came another lie. I covered my nose as if I was about to sneeze, so my flaring nostrils wouldn't give me away, "He was another reason why we broke up." I shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should have Noel over for dinner than!" He smiled. I nodded and looked back at the barn doors. "I'll let you go. Aria, I know this may not make sense why I'm here, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't at that boy's house doing something you would regret."

"I know dad. Bye." I said giving him a hug before going into the barn. I closed the doors and fell onto the couch.

"Well, that was close." Hanna said looking up at me from her position on the floor.

"I know." I mumbled into one of the couch cushions.

"Are you going back to his house?" Emily inquired while she fixed the bags.

"Yeah, we started something that I wanted to finish." I said with a smile sitting up on the couch now.

"It better not be sex. As much as I love you Aria, but if –god forbid- anything happens and you end up with a baby or an STD, I will personally be so angry." Spencer said to me.

"Spencer, we aren't having sex, but if you don't seem to notice I don't have on my clothing." I said pointing at my shirt.

"Are you even wearing a bra?" Hanna laughed while coming over to take a better look at my shirt.

I smirked and headed towards the door.

"Hey, wait." said Spencer while getting up to walk over to me. "That shirt looks really familiar."

Before I could say anything Hanna butted in, "Oh Spence, almost every Hollis guy has a white oxford shirt with faint blue vertical lines." She rolled her eyes to say duh.

I laughed and waved goodbye. Instead of running this time, I walked easily back to Ezra's apartment this time making sure to not get killed by the thorn bushes.

The door was slightly ajar when I came, so I let myself in knocking once to show my presence. I quietly closed the door behind me.

"Aria!" Ezra said with a tone of anxiety. He came over to me and grabbed my face. "Is everything alright? You just ran out and I didn't know what to do" He groaned.

"Shh, I'm fine. We're fine. My dad," I said to him before giving him a small kiss.

"You're dad Does he know? Did Mike tell?" he said pulling away from me to look me better in the eyes.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and my heart faltered for a second. "No, he was just making sure I was at Spencer's house. I told him I broke up with my college boyfriend because of Noel and other things. He bought it and left." I said with a smile. I was proud of my lies.

"Maybe you should go back to Spencer's," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "You know? In case."

"No."

"Aria, be reasonable. He's bound to call."

"Well, let him. When he does, you just have to sound like a girl." I said seriously.

He laughed and kissed my lips. "I can do that," he said with a sort of growl in his voice.

I led him to the couch and he laid me down. We picked up where we had left off.

**So I just have two questions. Please answer them for me. I like to please the people and this will help me (:**

**Would you like Aria and Ezra's relationship to get a bit more physical?**

**What do you think of Spencer finding out?**

**Well, please answer and review on what you thought. Oh, and before I go. This will be my last post until sometime Saturday. I have the AP US HISTORY exam on Friday and I'm studying my butt off! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLL RELATED. **

"Aria, are you hungry?" I asked the love of my life softly in her ear.

She laughed and mumbled then wrapped her arms around me tighter. We were lying on the couch watching the Lifetime movie marathon. She was in my lap trying not to fall asleep. I couldn't blame her either, this movie was a bore and it was around midnight. Once I got bored with the movie I just started kissing random parts of her body. She wouldn't look at me all she did was smile.

"Come on Aria, I'll make some macaroni and cheese." I slid her off of my lap and walked towards the kitchen. I heard the soles of her feet pad along behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held on to me while I walked around the kitchen. She laughed when I started to spin while waiting for the Easy Mac to heat up in the microwave.

"Ezra, stop it." She said breathlessly. I turned around and lifted her chin up giving her a slight kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and got more into it.

The buzzer on the microwave went off, and I untangled myself from her laughing when I heard her groan. She opened up the drawer that held the cutlery and grabbed two forks. I mixed the cheese in and the meal was done. She was waiting on the couch. I smiled at her while I walked over to her.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" I said to her while handing her a bowl. She blushed and looked down. "What you are gorgeous? Don't you think so?" I asked her moving her hair that was acting like a curtain between us behind her ear.

She bit her lip. "Thank you," she said to me with a smile on her face.

I leaned into her and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. I wanted it to be like this forever. I sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, my cooking is growing weary. I need to learn some new tricks."

"I can teach you," she said with her eyebrow raised.

"You know how to cook?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't look so shocked!" she laughed and lightly slapped my knee. She left her hand there. "I learned in Iceland. Some guys taught me there." She blushed when she said the last sentence.

"I'm guessing that is not all they taught you?" I laughed wiping some cheese from her lip.

"You're right," she smiled with a sparkle in her eye.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked moving closer to her.

"You'll just have to find out when I teach you how to cook," she grinned while getting up. She leaned down to get my bowl and gave me a kiss.

I watched her go to the kitchen to wash and put the bowls up. She was so grown up considering her age. She acted and thought like a 25 year old…older than me. I know I love her, but I know this is really illegal. She walked back over to me and curled up in my lap.

"Want to hang out tomorrow, we could maybe go up to New York if you want?" I asked her moving her wavy hair out of her face.

"I would love too, but I have work." She sighed.

"We'll do it another weekend then? I'll grade papers tomorrow which I should probably do." I groaned when I thought of the mound of papers on my desk.

"Let's not talk about school." She said while burrowing her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

I laid down and she laid down next to me on the couch. I grabbed the blanket and covered us up. She turned, so she facing me. I pulled her close to me, and she put one of her legs over mine pushing herself closer to me.

I tried not to show how much I wanted to do things with her, so I held my breath. Her lips found mine, and I moaned. I closed my lips and put a hand on her waist holding her. She pushed away for a second and took her jeans off.

I gave her a look and she said playfully, "I know don't worry. It was just hot. Calm down,"

She crawled back on the couch, and straddled me. I looked up at her. Her brown wavy hair flowing down the shirt of mine she was wearing. I'll have to give that shirt to her, it looks great on her. I couldn't believe she was sitting on top of me with just my shirt on and a lacey boxer brief. This was so wrong, but so right. She leaned down and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back with as much as I could. I put my hands on her waist holding her. I tugged her bottom lip, and she moaned into my mouth. Our lips intertwined while my hands moved to her chest. She smiled in the kiss as if to say to keep going. I moved my lips away and began to kiss from her cheeks to the bottom of her neck.

A door outside my apartment slammed shut, and she rolled off of me. She and I cuddled next to each other on my small couch.

"You know what; I should probably get a bigger couch." I said to her whispering in her ear.

"I like it, don't change it. We could go to the bed if you want." She said with a mischievous smile.

"No, I like our closeness." I said before giving her a kiss goodnight.

**So something is going to happen tomorrow (in the story…so I guess next chapter haha) I know this is fluff, but hey fluff is great. **

***Don't you just love Ian's new profile picture on twitter. Gosh he's so adorable. The photos from that shoot are so cute and awesome. (: Have a wonderful day everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, I decided to give you all another chapter since the last one was short. **

**I don't own anything PLL related. **

"Hey Spencer," I said to my friend while walking into Tallia's Flower Shop, the place where Spencer and I worked. She smiled at me because she was with a customer. I went to the worker's room and put my hair up into a ponytail and made sure I looked okay in the mirror. Ezra was playing with the bottom half of my shirt this morning trying to get it up, but I knew if he had I would never have gotten here on time at two.

I walked out onto the floor and got the orders from this morning and began to make them. It was getting towards Christmas season and the Rosewood houses were beginning to start getting decorated to the max. The good majority of people here join in the Tour of Christmas homes, for a good cause, but we all know these people are just showing off. This year the junior class of Rosewood High School has to work and guide the tours. So, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and I are manning one whole house making sure people don't steal or go into private rooms.

"Hey Aria," said Spencer taking me out of thought.

"How are you? How was the sleepover?" I asked scooting over so she could help.

She sat down and was quiet for a bit, she didn't even answer my questions. I shrugged and went back to work.

"Aria, I have something to ask." She said all of a sudden dropping the arrangement she was making. The way she said it made my heart start to race.

I put down the orchid arrangement I was making and looked at her. "Yeah, go for it." I smiled nervously.

"Aria, It's about last night—"before she could finish the door chime rang signaling someone had just come in. She mouthed "We'll talk later" and then went over to help the customer.

"Aria! Hey, I didn't know you worked here." Noel Kahn's voice filled the store when I walked up towards the front to put the arrangements I just made in the air conditioned storage area.

I gave him a smile, "Hey Noel, how are you?"

"I'm pretty great now. See, I was kind of bummed about being given the list of errands to run, but you changed that around."

I told Spencer I would cover this order and she went back to making the arrangements. I leaned on the counter which made my cleavage look bigger. He looked down and then back up at me. "So what are you in here for?" I asked.

"My mom's birthday is tomorrow and we need flowers." He said moving a piece of loose hair to behind my ear.

I blushed and then started to fill out an order form, "What kind of flowers does she like?"

"Well her name is Lily, so maybe lilies?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright that can work. So, how about some orange lilies with some garnish and—" I looked up at him and I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. "You know what, she'll love it. I'll go make it right now. You going to wait?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here." He smiled at me before I turned to go into the back.

15 minutes later I came back out to the front holding Noel's floral arrangement for his mother. I had to admit I did a pretty good job. It was really pretty.

"So, who are you getting all these flowers for? A hot date?" I heard Noel ask with a jestering tone.

"You are just getting two red roses and this arrangement?" Spencer said to the customer who Noel seemed to know.

I finally got to where they were in the front table and my heart stopped. There was Ezra in the blue striped button down shirt, dark jeans, and his shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair when he saw me, "Hey Aria, I didn't know you worked here." He smiled at me.

"Hi, Mr. Fitz." I said to him while placing the arrangement on the table. I turned to Noel, who was now staring intensely at me as if almost jealous that Mr. Fitz was here. "How does this look?"

"It looks gorgeous, Aria. A beautiful girl and a beautiful arrangement. Thank you." He grinned while handing me the credit card to pay for the arrangement.

Noel turned to Ezra and asked him again who it was for. "Oh, Noel. I have a date with my girlfriend tomorrow in this park. I haven't really asked her yet, but you know, she won't turn me down." He laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't be so cocky about it. Hopefully, she doesn't turn it down for your sake." I told him while handing the card back to Noel.

"I agree. I'll ask her later tonight. We've been talking about going on a picnic and all, so I know she'll come." He replied to me.

"Well, Mr. Fitz, this is a really nice arrangement idea. I'll go make this right now. You'll be able to pick it up later tonight." Spencer told him. She handed him two roses and he smiled.

"Thank you Spencer, Noel you better work on that essay it's due Monday, and Aria have a great weekend." He grinned at me with his eyes shining.

"You too, Mr. Fitz." I smiled back. I looked at Noel, "Tell your mom happybirthday from me. Okay?"

"Of course, but hey I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me? I can come get you at say seven?" he asked.

I looked at Ezra who was waiting on Spencer to ring up the bill. He was looking down, but I could tell his eyebrows were scrunched together, he nodded. "I would love to Noel. I'll see you then." Noel grinned and waved goodbye before he left.

Spencer gave Ezra his receipt before going to the back. I stayed there watching him sign. "I didn't have to say yes, you could have shook your head." I told him whispering.

"You have to go, your promise with Mike." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know," I sighed.

"Would you Miss Aria Montgomery please accompany me to Central Park tomorrow for a picnic? I'll try to make it better than Noel's date with you." He grinned.

"Just being with you is better than being with Noel," I laughed.

He nodded and whispered a goodbye. I cleaned up in the front before going in the back to help Spencer. I sat down next to her remembering our short but scary conversation earlier. I prayed that she wouldn't bring it up, but I guess nobody was listening because she brought it up as soon as I sat down.

"Aria, what I was saying before is I think I know who your college boyfriend is. Actually, scratch that. I certainly know who it is."

Oh god. She knows. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"The guy you're dating, I've been thinking. The shirt yesterday looked familiar because someone who we all know was wearing at school that day—and this afternoon I might add, the way in class you act, the places you've been, how Mike ran into you all making out—"

I stopped listening because of the overwhelming fear and panic that sweeped across my body. My hands started shaking and I was biting my lip. Spencer looked at me still talking, but I heard nothing after making out. "I'm sorry what did you say after…making out?" I gulped.

She leaned closer to me, "The guy you've been seeing is Mr. Fitz. Isn't it?"

"H-how did you find out? All of the things you said above could have been with anybody." I said trying to breath.

"The way you look at him, and the little glances he gives you when no one except me is watching." She said watching my face. "Also this afternoon, it finally made sense."

"You're not going to tell are you?" I asked her, "Please, Spencer don't." tears welling up in my eyes.

"Aria, I'm not going to tell. This is pretty reckless—even for you," she said though hugging me.

"I know, but we met before school started. We both had no idea of our dooming situation, but we love each other. Honestly Spencer, he's probably my soul mate." I said to her.

Her lips formed a thin line, "Wait, why are you going out with Noel then?"

"Mike knows about us. He promised not to tell if I went out with Noel and gave him some action." I sighed.

Later that night I was waiting outside on the front porch for Noel to come. I had on my dark skinny jeans with a silk top and a leather jacket. My hair was down and my makeup done how it was usually done. He pulled up and got out of his car to open my car door side. I walked across the yard and got in, "Thank you," I smiled. I didn't want to do this, but Ezra was important to me.

"So, I was thinking we go to P.F. Changs, sound good?" he asked me while driving off of my street onto the main road in Rosewood.

"P.F. Changs is delicious, so of course that sounds great." I said. Well, at least if the person I'm with is a bummer at least the food won't be.

When we got to P.F. Changs, Noel schmoozed our way to a table without waiting for an hour.

"So, how's lacrosse?" I asked before taking a sip of my water.

"It's going well. Mike is actually really good; you should come out to a game. I bet he'll be happy to see you there. I'd be pretty happy as well." He laughed.

He reached for my hand that I had resting on the table. I let him hold my hand, but I had to admit it was pretty awkward trying to eat the lettuce wraps with one hand, so I nicely slid my hand from his and began to eat.

"Aria, what's going on with that college guy and you?" he asked after our main meal had come.

Jeez, He had to ruin this perfectly good dish with that question. I sadly put down my fork from my chicken lo mein and looked up at him, "What do you mean?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"Well, he gave you that hickey. Then you just break up with him? Why?"

"Because of you," I lied while picking up my fork to begin eating again.

He didn't say anything, all he did was smile. I smiled back and held his hand. The dinner was pleasant, Noel was happy, and I was just content with having good food.

"Erm, Noel you missed my street." I stated while we drove by it on the way home from dinner. It was around ten-ish now, and I needed to call Ezra.

"I thought we could go back to my house and make this cold day warmer by getting in the hot tub. My parents are gone." He grinned placing his right hand on my upper thigh. I moved his hand, but to not hurt his feelings I interlinked our fingers.

"Here wear Rose's swimsuit." He said while handing me a bandeau top and bikini bottom in the color of red.

I went into the bathroom and put it on. I reminded myself to keep my head and leave before he did anything that I would regret the next morning which was everything. I walked to the hot tub and got in to join him.

"You look great," he said while wrapping his arm around me.

I don't care what he said, but it was absolutely freezing. I could hear my teeth chattering over the jets in the hot tub. He laughed and rubbed my arms. He then pulled me on top of him and whispered in my ear, "I know how we can stay warm."

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips forcefully against mine. His tongue grazed my lip, but no way was I letting him in. His hands began to roam from my thighs to my lower back and up to the strap on the top. He undid it and threw it aside.

"Noel, come on." I said while reaching for the top with one hand while the other covered my chest.

"Aria, why not?" he groaned moving me off of him.

"I have no problem making out with you, but you're not going to get it in tonight or anytime soon." I told him crossing my arms across my once again covered chest.

"Fine," he pulled me back over to him and wiped the hair out of my face. He began to give me a hickey where it would be visible, but I moved his head so it wouldn't show with my winter clothing. When he was done he moved back to my chest, but thank goodness the door to the basement opened.

"Whoah, Noel." I heard his sister Rose say.

I got off of his lap and turned around. Rose and Mike were standing in the doorway in their bathing suits.

"I should go," I told Noel while getting out of the hot tub. We both got out and made our way to the door. I glared at Mike when no one else was watching and he looked down.

I didn't want to do anything with Noel tonight, but if Mike let anything slip again…Ezra and I would be screwed.

**So, what do you think? The next chapter will be all Ezra and Aria. Things may get a little hot… (: hahaha**

**OMGOSH DID YOU ALL SEE THE SNEAK PEEK FOR SEASON 2! AHHHH June 14****th**** 3 I can't wait till the box set come out (June 7****th****) **

**have a SUPERB weekend!**

**It'd also be superb if you would review…**


	18. Chapter 18

Howdy! Haha(:

Once again, I don't own anything PLL Related.

"Aria, hey," I smiled at her. I sounded so dumb just then, but I was in awe. Aria looked stunning today. She had on a black peacoat with dark jeans, but you could see her purple scarf coming out of her coat. She had on a green knit hat that was just sitting on her long wavy hair.

She smiled when she saw me, "Hey," and then stood up on her tippie toes to kiss me.

"I probably should have read the forecasts before I planned this picnic," I told her while we walked through Central Park. She laughed and grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. New York had just gotten 4 inches of snow overnight.

"That probably would have been good, but it's alright. I'm spending my day with you, and that is all that matters." She said kissing my knuckles.

I grinned and we trudged onward towards the center. We saw a horse carriage on another pathway and decided to get one. I tracked down one and we got on.

She cuddled into my side while I held her close. I put the supplied blanket over us. "I love you Ezra," she whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

"What did your parents say about you coming to the city by yourself?" I asked her.

"Ehh, I basically just told them I was coming. I didn't really ask, and they didn't really care. My mom has an art show this week, so she is all busy with that, and my dad has finals coming up so he has a lot of students coming into see if they can raise their grade before the semester ends. Honestly, I bet no one would have even noticed if I wasn't home for the day." She shrugged.

"I'm shocked, I thought it'd be this dramatic story of you running out and all into my arms," I laughed.

"You have been reading too many romanticism novels, Ezra," she laughed and kissed my cheek.

The carriage ride lasted about a half hour because I stopped the ride at a certain point. I paid the driver and helped Aria, who was a bit confused, out of the carriage.

She grabbed my arm while I walked towards the old boat house. "What are we doing here?" she questioned.

"My parents used to take me here when I was younger. It's always open and heated." I smiled.

We walked in and sure enough there were all the boats that were stored there in the winter. "Ezra, I still don't understand why we are here." Aria whispered as if scared to speak a little louder than a whisper.

"I would come here to read, and I may have brought some of my past girlfriends here when I was younger," I laughed and the sound filled up the whole building.

She stood a bit in front of me, so she could look me in the face. With a smirk and twinkle in her eye, she laughed, "I'm not the first to come in here with Ezra Fitz? You are reusing your old date ideas!"

"Considering I was eight and ten at the time, I hope my dates have improved." I grinned and pulled her into me.

"What did dates with the eight year old Ezra consist of?" she asked while I moved us to sit inside a canoe. We both faced each other while holding hands in front of us.

"Let's see, well there was Kelly. We were both eight. I took her to Central Park because we both lived across the street from it at the time. That's a lie—my aunt lived across the street and I visited in the summer—but anyway, I took her to the pond, fed the ducks, we came in here to read, and then that's where I kissed her on the cheek." I shrugged.

"That's pretty cute," she grinned.

"Then when I was ten, boy, did I get some action," I stopped and laughed because of the face Aria had given me, "She was nine. We came in here over Christmas break. We read some books and then before we left we kissed…on the lips. What a great day. Julia Huyes—I wonder what ever happened to her?" I thought.

"I guess I have some competition, huh?" she said.

"I honestly don't think there will ever be any competition. You are just…well you, Aria Montgomery, are perfect." I sighed thinking of all the stuff we have done and have in common.

"That very well may be the sweetest thing a guy has ever told me before," she said before leaning into kiss me. She pulled away and looked off, "Actually that's wrong. A lot of guys have told me that, but they always seemed to want to get in my pants," she said.

"How about this, I'm the only guy who has ever truly meant it?" I told her while pulling her chin closer to me, so our lips could touch.

"That works," she said in a between a kiss.

"So, tell me about your first kiss," I asked her when we pulled away.

She blushed, "I was thirteen,"

"Late bloomer, huh?" I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not! I don't have to kiss everyone like you before the age of ten," she said jokingly.

"I'm just joking, but no seriously go on." I told her looking straight into her gorgeous eyes.

"I was thirteen. We were at field hockey practice. We went under the bleachers and kissed. Then we proceeded to make out and somehow my shirt came off. The coaches didn't even notice," she said blushing.

"Jeez Aria, even at your first kiss clothes start flying off," I laughed. "Two things. One, who was he? Two, you guys must have sucked at field hockey that the coaches didn't even notice you were gone."

"I was decent at field hockey. I turned out to be a great water girl," she laughed and began to kiss me.

I moved my lips to her chin and then to her neck. I spoke into her neck, "You never told me who he was."

She groaned and moved back, "It was Jacob Reise."

"Jacob? The kid who sits in the front of the class? The brown hair and brown eyes guy who wears a V-neck every day?" I asked laughing.

"Yes him, he was what my little body wanted at the time," she moaned from embarrassment. I continued to laugh and she hit me, "Stop laughing Ezra!"

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to imagine this that's all." I laughed before giving her a kiss.

"Be quiet," she smiled.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I held her face and kept her to me. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the shed door.

"Shit," I said to the scared looking Aria. I held a finger to my lips for her to be quiet. I moved her to a boat that had no seats and we laid down in it. She tried not to laugh while I covered her mouth.

The door opened and a flashlight sweeped the room. Just as fast as it had come it had left.

I sat up and helped Aria up, "So how about some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds delicious," she said before kissing my on the cheek and holding my hand while we exited from the side, so in case anyone was still watching the front doors we wouldn't end up screwed.

**Some more fluff…because I love fluff. Fluff is good in this relationship and also fluff is good on peanut butter sandwiches [you should try it] **

**Please review, it'd make my day to maybe get up to 80 reviews this chapter. La la la HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK because you deserve it (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey heyyyy heeyyyyy (: **

**I don't own anything PLL RELATED. **

"Be quiet," she smiled.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I held her face and kept her to me. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the shed door.

"Shit," I said to the scared looking Aria. I held a finger to my lips for her to be quiet. I moved her to a boat that had no seats and we laid down in it. She tried not to laugh while I covered her mouth.

The door opened and a flashlight sweeped the room. Just as fast as it had come it had left.

I sat up and helped Aria up, "So how about some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds delicious," she said before kissing my on the cheek and holding my hand while we exited from the side, so in case anyone was still watching the front doors we wouldn't end up screwed.

We walked out of the shed holding in our laughter as we saw a police officer going back in there. I guess they saw us go in, oh well. When we got onto the path again, I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers. She looked up at me and smiled. We walked to the edge of the park just talking and laughing. She saw a stand for a guy selling coffee and began to walk over to him.

"Where are you going?" I smiled and held onto her arm so she couldn't walk away from me.

"I thought we were going to get hot chocolate?" she asked confused.

"We are, but its cold outside and I want to be inside somewhere. What do you say?" I said holding her chin up. She smiled and leaned into kiss me. Yeah, I could get used to kissing her like this in public.

"Well, then what did you have in mind?" she asked while I began to try and hail a cab.

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it." I grinned and helped her in the cab that I had called over.

I whispered to the cab driver where to go and he nodded. She tried to get me to tell her the whole time where we were going, but I didn't give in not even when she began to kiss me.

"Ezra, tell me" she said and was about to say something else before I covered her mouth.

"Don't you like surprises?" I laughed at her annoyance of not knowing what was going on.

She glared at me because of my hand over her mouth, but then all of a sudden I felt a wet sensation on my hand. She had just licked my hand. I gasped while my hand recoiled out of reflex.

"What the hell? Why would you lick my hand?" I said to her while holding my licked hand up.

She shrugged and smirked, "It happens."

I then proceeded to wipe my hand on her thigh. "What was that Ezra?" she laughed.

"Eh, you know, it happens." I laughed and gave her a kiss.

We got to the restaurant; I helped Aria out and paid for the cab. She looked at me with a grin on her face. "You're taking me to Serendipity? I've always wanted to go!" she squealed and hugged me.

I hugged her back and then she proceeded to drag me up the steps to the inside. She had a huge smile plastered on her face when we reached our table.

"How did you know I wanted to go this place?"

"Well, you talked about it over the summer, so I brought you here." I smiled happily knowing that she was really happy.

_We were in line at a local coffee shop out of Rosewood at the next town over. Aria used to go to this place when she was younger with her grandparents. I sat at our little two person table reading the back of the book she had brought while mine was off to the side. This was going to be a coffee/read/talk date she told me last night. _

"_Here is your ice coffee and your muffin." She said to me while sitting my food next to me. She sat across from me and placed her hot drink down. _

"_What on earth are you drinking? It is close to 87 degrees today!" I smiled in amusement at her caution hot beverage cup. _

_She mumbled, and I squinted at her telling her to say it again. She laughed embarrassedly and said "Hot chocolate. I love it so much. You know that restaurant up in New York, Serendipity? Well they have frozen hot chocolate! How awesome is that?" before taking a sip of her drink._

"_That's odd," I laughed and grabbed her hand. _

"_I'm odd, haven't you realized that yet?" she laughed and touched my nose._

"_I seemed to have forgotten, on another note though; I didn't know you liked To Kill A Mockingbird." I asked holding the book up with one hand._

_She grabbed it and placed it in her lap, "I love that book even though I've read it countless times already—it's still a favorite to me." _

"_I know, it's great, but alas I'm reading Alas Babylon," I laughed at my own little pun. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever Aria, you're just jealous."_

"_You got me there Ezra, I wish I could tell jokes like you," she said laughing. _

"Ezra, hello, what do you want to order? I've ordered the frozen hot chocolate," she said with a grin pointing with her eyes up to the waitress.

I looked at the menu real fast and then decided on just getting the same thing Aria had gotten. The waitress took the menus and left Aria and I back to ourselves.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow, Ezra. I like being here, as a couple." She sighed.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, "I know, love, but we can always escape whenever you want." I told her while brushing my lips over her knuckles. She blushed and nodded.

"Here are your hot chocolates, enjoy," she smiled while placing our drinks in front of us.

I mumbled thanks and began to go in for a sip of the drink when Aria pushed my forehead back, "Might I ask what that was for?"

"This has to be symbolic, Ezra"

"Aria, this is only hot chocolate," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Actually it is frozen hot chocolate, Ezra. But, that's not what I'm talking about. This is the first time well since the summer that we've been able to go out and have a date." She beamed and then took a sip of her drink, "Whoah, this is amazing."

I laughed, "I know, It's weird being out with you and not holed up in my apartment."

She stuck out her tongue, "I love that apartment. It's so cozy."

I grinned. I was glad she liked it so much. I began to drink the frozen hot chocolate, and Aria was right. It was pretty amazing. She wasn't able to finish the drink after sitting and talking for close to an hour. She grabbed my left arm and checked to see what time it was-close to 4 p.m.

"We should probably head home," I said while helping her back into her coat. I wrapped the scarf around her neck and gave her a kiss.

"I don't want to go, let's go to Spencer's apartment." She said while walking out of the restaurant.

When we got outside, I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. "Baby, we can't just go to her apartment. You haven't asked," I told her slightly worried with her erratic behavior that was beginning to form.

"Yes, it's fine. Her sister is in California escaping the winter, her parents are off in Virginia for business, and it's just Spencer and the maid. Spencer is more likely than not doing homework at her desk." She told me and began to kiss my cheeks when I didn't agree right off the bat. "Ezra…please…please," she half whispered half moaned in my ear.

I grabbed her hand and began to walk in the direction of Spencer's apartment. I looked down at her and she had this massive grin on her face.

"I'm glad I wore the lace today, "she whispered in my ear while we were waiting at the corner for the cross walk to signal us to go.

I bit my lip and tried not to show how much I wanted her.

**So, what do you think? There date will come to an end next chapter and reality will sure bite. No, they will not have sex. No, Aria will not get pregnant. And no, they will not get married. I just like writing about them and what I want to happen in their relationship. (:**

**Reviews—you guys gave me 80 THANKS! Haha how about before I post the next one [which may get a little hot and heavy] let's get up to say…92? I think that's feasible.**

**Thanks, have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to all the readers who comment on almost every chapter, it means a lot (:**

**Once again, I don't own anything PLL related.**

**Oh…this chapter has some stuff in it [no sex] but you know, just saying! **

We walked the short distance to Spencer's apartment. The whole time I was playing with Ezra's hand. He seemed really nervous because he just would never look at me when I kissed him.

When we got to the apartment complex he went up the stairs while I was in the elevator. Since the elevator was technically a mirror, I fixed my hair, reapplied some lipstick, took my coat off and pulled my shirt down a bit. When the elevator door dinged to show that it had arrived at the 26 floor, the doors opened to Ezra standing there waiting for me. He looked down at my chest and blushed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the apartment number B-26. I found the key in my purse and opened the door.

Ezra walked over to the table and put down his phone and wallet. He slowly took off his jacket, scarf, and hat. I watched him as he sat down to take off his shoes. He looked at me who was just standing there. He grinned and pulled me to him after I took off my boots. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took of my scarf and hat and placed them both on the table.

"This is so wrong," he whispered in my ear while I kissed his cheek.

I smirked and got up. I led him to the guest bedroom and sat down cross legged on the comfy down comforter. He sat cross legged in front of me. I grinned as I watched him take a deep breath. I watched his face while I unbuttoned my shirt, his eyes were transfixed on my eyes not leaving them until I had finished unbuttoning. I removed my shirt and threw it to the side, and then he looked down at my bare stomach and chest. I used to be embarrassed when people saw me shirtless, even at the pool, I thought I was too pale or just weird looking. But, seeing the way Ezra looked at me helped me grow more confident. He took his shirt off and scooted closer trying to kiss me and grab my body, but I pushed him back.

"Aria," he groaned while staring at my lacy red bra.

"Let's do this slowly," I grinned. I wanted to kiss him and hold his body close, but it was really hot just watching him take his clothes off and seeing his reaction when I took mine off in front of him.

"This is so juvenile," he laughed while I pulled off both of our socks.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to do? Because I was all for the idea of making out of the elevator and then us rolling along the wall making out while somehow making it in the apartment," I told him whispering in his ear while my hands were on his thighs to support my weight. He groaned.

"I wish we could have," he mumbled.

I moved back and began to unbutton my pants. He watched me silently. I pulled them off and placed them next to our other clothes. I sat back down, my legs underneath me. He bit his lip at my red lace thong. I grinned, I had bought it the weekend before just for him. Hanna had thought it was for Noel, but thank god she was wrong. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I wish we could have too."

I leaned a little back and began to unbutton his pants. His hand move to stop me for a second almost hesitating on what we would be doing, but then he placed it back down. I continued to unbutton his pants and pulled them off.

Now it was just us sitting on the bed in our underwear. I was looking at his body and briefs and he was looking at mine. He leaned over to me and pressed his lips hard against mine. As soon as he touched me I felt electric shocks all over me, it felt so natural and right. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him, so I was straddling him. He had one hand on my head and the other on my hip. He rubbed his hand up and down. After a while of us kissing I leaned back and he smiled.

He was about to lay me down and continue where we had left off, but I held up a finger to wait a second. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, I felt it fall from by body, and I threw it across the room. I blushed while his eyes captured in my whole upper torso. He had seen me shirtless before, but never completely topless. I pressed myself against him and he moaned. He grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to me while he laid me down so he could be on top of me. He placed his hands beside my head careful to not trap strands of my hair and lifted himself up to support himself while he hovered over me.

"You are gorgeous," I said to him looking directly in his eyes. He sighed and bit his lip. I have never felt so comfortable with anybody before in my entire life. I looked to my right and saw the clock; it read 5:30pm. More than anything, I'd have to be home before midnight since tomorrow was Monday. Ezra looked and understood. We only had 30 minutes left with each other before it was back to us being quiet about or relationship and secret glances that no one else saw.

He leaned his lips down and started at my bellybutton, kissing each spot of my skin in a straight line up to my lips. When he kissed the valley between my breasts, my back arched up trying to get closer to him and he grinned. He kept his lips with mine for a good while till I flipped us over and was on top. I grabbed his hands and placed both of them on my chest. His hands stroked and squeezed my chest as if he was playing with them. I laughed when I saw the smile on his face.

"I love you Ezra," I said to him while leaning down to give him a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered between a kiss.

Then all of a sudden, we both heard the door to the apartment being opened.

Spencer's voiced filled the silent space, "Mom, I just forgot something at the apartment. I'll be home by like eleven, why does it even matter to you? You're in Virginia with dad…yes…yes the maid knows I'm here….okay…bye."

**So what do you think? The date has come to an end…reality is back for them. (:**

**Please review and take a moment to tell me some scenes you'd like to see play out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry this weekend has been busy! **

**So, I just want to say thanks to those who have been reading and commenting. It means a lot! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but yes there is such thing as frozen hot chocolate—it's amazing! **

**Well enjoy and ****I don't own anything PLL related.**

"I love you Ezra," I said to him while leaning down to give him a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered between a kiss.

Then all of a sudden, we both heard the door to the apartment being opened.

Spencer's voiced filled the silent space, "Mom, I just forgot something at the apartment. I'll be home by like eleven, why does it even matter to you? You're in Virginia with dad…yes…yes the maid knows I'm here….okay…bye."

My head snapped back to facing Ezra's wide eyes. Since my hand was on his bare chest, I could easily feel his heart beat grow faster. It grew quiet outside the guest room. I silently rolled off of Ezra and gently walked over to where my clothes were. I got dressed and was about to go to the bathroom, Spencer rapped on the door.

"Aria come out. Let's go home, right now." She said huffily.

I whispered goodbye to Ezra who was silently freaking out. I bit my lip and unlocked the door to go out. When I got out, Spencer was sitting at the one of the large chairs used in the dining set. She had her SAT book in one hand and my stuff in the other.

"Hey," I said to her quietly putting on my hat and scarf and gloves.

"Let's go." She replied back without even looking at me.

She walked out of the condo. I put everything back in my purse, but left the condo key for Ezra next to his stuff that way he'd be able to lock up. I followed behind her and closed the door. She was already waiting in the elevator and as soon as I got on she closed the door. We were about halfway down when she pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I whispered half scared because I hated confined spaces.

"Why would you go to my condo and have sex with him?"

"We didn't have sex!" I told her.

"Well, you were probably close. Weren't you?"

"No! We just made out!" I yelled at her. I knew I shouldn't have spoken in that tone as soon it came out because she crossed her arms and turned the elevator back on. She power walked out of the condo her heel filling the silent space of the lobby. I followed her out and stood awkwardly on the sidewalk in front of her car.

"Get in." she said while she was half in her car.

I walked to the passenger side and got in. While I was buckling up, I looked at her and she was watching me. "Spencer, I'm sorry"

"Leave it, Aria." was all she said to me.

The car ride back to Rosewood was silent except for the classical music Spencer had playing till about halfway home when she turned the music off. I stared out the window watching the blue sky turn into darkness. We got home at 9:30pm because of Spencer's speeding down the old lanes.

She stopped at her house and got out.

"What were you thinking taking him to my condo?" she questioned me.

"I wasn't, okay, I realize I did something horrible. I know." I apologized to her.

She crossed her arms, "Aria, you had sex with our English teacher in my condo!"

"We didn't have sex! I already told you that!" I felt my voice start rising, so I took a deep breath so I wouldn't scream.

"Why did you even go to my condo? Honestly, Aria, I trusted you!"

"Because it was in the city, and Spencer the date was perfect and I just wanted to be closer to him." I said while tears were going down my face.

"Well, it was stupid. Never go back to that place again, and I don't think you should see him." She told me.

I stepped back shocked. "Fine, I won't go back to your condo, but who the hell do you think you are to tell me that I can't ever see Ezra again? I'm pretty sure you have no say," I told her with a snap in my tone, no tears were falling now.

"He's your damn teacher Aria, that's why. It's illegal! I should be telling the police otherwise I'll get in trouble for compliance!" she snapped back at me.

"Just because you don't have a guy who will give up anything for you doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to someone who does," I screamed at her.

She locked her car and before she started walking to her front door she turned around, "Fuck you Aria," in a tone that was filled with hate. It shocked me. I couldn't believe I had just said that to Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm just really scared right now, please don't tell. Promise me?" I said to her when she turned around.

"Go home," was all she told me before she walked into her house and slammed the door.

I turned around and tried to compose myself. My body wanted to crumple to the cold sidewalk and just cry, but I couldn't. I looked at my phone; it was now close to 9:45. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I probably looked like a mess with mascara running down my face, but I didn't really seem to care. I was too numb from the cold and what had just happened.

I started walking down the street and when I got to the end. I looked right. I saw Ezra's apartments; his car was in his normal spot. I started to go towards his apartment, but stopped myself when I saw him get out of his car. I stood there watching him. He had his head in his hands and was leaning against the car. I bit my lip, he was hurting. He straightened up and slammed the car door and then walked into the complex.

I let out a little sob and turned my back on him. Things were going to change. They weren't going to be the way they were earlier that day. I wiped my eyes making the mascara stains worse and started to walk home.

I pulled up to my apartment complex and just sat in the car for ten minutes thinking. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay with Aria anymore, Spencer knows. What the hell was I think taking her to New York and letting her take me to Spencer's condo? I ran my fingers through my hair. I gulped and realized that today was the best day of my life and in the span of two minutes it quickly turned into the worst. I got out of the car and leaned against for a second trying to wrap my head around all the crap that will soon escalade because of this.

"Fuck," I shouted before slamming the car door and storming inside the complex.

Once inside my apartment, I went to the refrigerator and cracked open a bottle of beer. It was going to be a long night. I sat on the couch just numb. I couldn't get Aria off of my mind. She was amazing today, it was the greatest date I had ever been on. It was so real, there was no fakeness in any aspect. She was absolutely stunning in her red lace bra and panties. I bit my lip and took a drink of my beer.

Then I cringed when I thought of Spencer coming in to the condo and seeing our stuff lying on the dining room table and the guest room locked. God only knows, what she thought we were doing in there. I closed my eyes and took another drink of the beer. Before I knew it, I had drunk 5 beers in less than an hour. There was no way, I could go to school tomorrow and teach in front of Aria and Spencer.

I got up and walked over to my computer, and opened my email. I quickly emailed the secretary at Rosewood High telling her I would need a substitute tomorrow because I was sick. I walked back over to the couch and laid down. I put my hand in my pocket and was about to crack open another beer before my hand pulled out my phone. I opened it and saw I had 3 missed calls, 5 texts, and one voicemail from Aria.

A.M. 9:50pm  
>Ezra, are you okay? We need to talk, I love you.<p>

A.M. 10:30pm  
>Ezra, please answer me. I'm really scared and I need your voice. Please.<p>

A.M. 11:15pm  
>Please don't let this change who we are together.<p>

I sighed and called my voicemail. She was my only message.

"_Ezra, please answer. I'm sitting at home in my bed, really confused and scared. Spencer is really angry at me and I—I—don't know what to do—"_she stopped for a second and I heard her sob, _"I need you, I need your voice to tell me to breathe and soothe my worries. I know I still need to be worried but I just just need you Ezra. I don't want things to change between us. I love you."_ She said before hanging up.

I threw the phone on the coffee table and ran a hand through my hair. What kind of guy am I? The love of my life is deeply hurting and I'm just sitting here getting myself drunk. I looked at the clock on the wall; 1am. It was too late to call her now, I told myself. I kept telling myself that, so I wouldn't have this guilt looming over my hand before I went to sleep.

**So, drama drama drama. **

**Review? I won't update till like 110. Thanks peeps (: **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, what's up? **

**So, here's another one for you! I like drama (: but not too much, so no worries.**

**Once again, I don't own anything PLL related.**

I threw the phone on the coffee table and ran a hand through my hair. What kind of guy am I? The love of my life is deeply hurting and I'm just sitting here getting myself drunk. I looked at the clock on the wall; 1am. It was too late to call her now, I told myself. I kept telling myself that, so I wouldn't have this guilt looming over my hand before I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I groaned and rolled off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I opened up the medicine cabinet and took two pills with a glass of water. Last night was rough; all I did was mull things over in my mind. I made a hard decision last night, one that I hopefully would not regret. I took a shower and when I got out I looked in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep from last night and the tears I shed thinking about how much this was going to hurt Aria and how much she meant to me.

I got dressed and went over to my desk. I might as well grade some papers with my day off. The assignment was to write a report on how hard it must have been for the protagonist of the short story we were reading to leave his love of life because he knew it was best for them and their future. It depressed me even more just thinking on how this would be how we would most likely end up. The class seemed to really understand the feelings of the characters because the reports weren't too bad. When I got to Spencer's paper, I had this feeling of guilt. I read the paper, it was a low A score, but my fingers moved the pen to make a 97 on the paper.

I moved her paper to the completed side and picked up the next paper from ungraded pile. My heart stopped when I read her name on the paper. I put it back down and grabbed another one. I finally finished all the papers except for one. I grabbed it and placed it in front of me. I had to do it.

When I was done reading it, I was shocked. Of course, it was excellently written and had key points, but what she said astounded me. She would be heartbroken and severely depressed, but if she knew that her love had to do something like that then in the circumstances she would be okay with that. She knew she would be angry and hurt in the beginning, but when she realized the selfless act he had done helped them she would forgive him. I gave her a 98, because of a few grammar errors, and then moved it to the finished side.

I was done with all my work. It only had taken me an hour, now what was I supposed to do? I swiveled on my old desk chair to survey my apartment. It could really use some cleaning up. I got up from the chair and started to clean up the kitchen. The dishes were piling up and my mother would have been horrified if she was here. Once I had cleaned up everything in the main living area I moved to my room. Books were stacked up of on the floor, papers were covering one whole corner, and clothes were falling out of the dresser. It was close to one when I finished cleaning the whole apartment. I sat down on the couch and took a drink of some of the Arizona tea Aria had left for me in the refrigerator one night.

I looked down and saw the pair or pants I had worn yesterday. I picked them up and was about to throw them in the dirty clothes bin when I felt something in the pocket. It was the present I was going to give her. The rectangular box felt heavier than before in my hands today than it did yesterday. It was now another burden. I placed it on the counter and leaned against the counter drinking the tea.

I sighed when I thought of her. Then there was a knock on the door, it must be the UPS man I thought since I had ordered some books last week and they had yet to arrive. When I opened the door though, I was shocked to see Aria standing there her school books and bag in her hand.

She came into the apartment, and I closed the door slowly behind her. I locked it and turned around. She had bags under big brown eyes and her hair was in a bun which was different because she always wears it down. I couldn't tell if her cheeks were pink from recently crying or from just coming inside from the cold weather.

"How come you never returned my calls and texts?" she whispered not looking up at me.

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair, "I got them. I was out of it last night, Aria. If I called or texted you back I would have made things worse. Also, I checked my phone at 1am, so you were probably already asleep."

She looked up at me, "What happened to you last night? And I was awake, but I understand."

"I got drunk," I said rubbing my arms. I hated saying that. It sounded so pathetic because if you read between the lines it basically meant I drowned out my worries so I wouldn't have to face them.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I didn't mean to hurt you or go that far." I told her.

"I know. I really meant what I said though yesterday," she told me looking up the first time into my eyes since she had gotten here.

"I meant it too, but things have happened. I was thinking last night," I said while running my fingers through my hair. She began to bite her lip and her cheeks grew pink. I hated how I was the one who was about to make her cry. "I think we should stop seeing each other." A sob broke from her lips. Her books crashed to the floor. "It's best we get the thing with Spencer sorted out first, then perhaps we can come back together."

I bent down to get her books because her hands were covering her face. I placed them on the table and then turned to Aria. Her hands were still on her face covering the tears that were falling from her eyes. Her back was shaking from the sobs. I moved her hands away, so I could look her in the eyes. I wiped her eyes and smeared her makeup, "I'm sorry, Aria." I said before kissing her forehead.

"You mean the world to me Ezra," she told me her voice cracking.

"You are the world to me Aria, but this needs to get sorted before I can go farther with you. I don't want us to get so entangled in each other's lives, and then have something horrible happen to us both. This isn't easy on me either because what I said yesterday, I meant it. I meant it all." I told her my voice cracking towards the end.

"What if this is the last time I see you?" she sobbed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It won't be. Remember the short story okay? The man had to leave, so things would be alright for his love. That's what I'm doing now. I'll find a way to make sure we're together in a way that will never hurt you again. I promise, Aria."

She moved out of my arms and wiped her eyes. She was about to leave, but I grabbed her hand. I told her to wait and quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the velvet box. "This is for you. I guess this will be that part of me that will always be with you even when I can't," I told her while watching her open it.

She took the feather cuff bracelet out of the box and smiled, "It's beautiful Ezra." She slipped it on and started to head for the door.

"I love you Aria," I called to her before the door shut. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands, what was I going to do?

**What do you think will happen? **

**Did you guys see that there will be a shirtless Ezra scene? ****Eeep! Oh baby baby baby la la la la (: hahaha**

**Have a great week! **

**Oh and here is the bracelet Ezra got Aria, it just looks like something Aria would own [I love mine haha] **

**.com/en_US/shop/women/jewelry/bracelets/bayou_feather_?parent_category_rn=30006&departmentCategoryId=30000&N=0&Ns=p_wsc6|0||p_weight|0&pn=c&rec=3&imagePath=JA4352716**


	23. Chapter 23

**Once again. I don't own anything PLL RELATED. **

The next day at school was hard. I walked through the hallways to my classroom trying to not look so sad, but I guess some kids could read the look on my face. When I got to my classroom, there were already some students in there just talking about the weekend. I smiled to them and got situated at my desk. I put out all the papers that I needed to pass back on the edge of my desk.

The bell rang and Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all walked in. Hanna and Emily said good morning while Spencer just went straight to her desk. Everyone was here except for Aria; I guess she took a personal day.

"Good morning class, sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I just wasn't feeling too well. I have your papers graded though, so let me get them back to you," I turned around to my desk and grabbed the papers when there was a knock on the door. I put the papers back down on the desk, but apparently not good enough because they all fell off. The class laughed while I groaned, I opened the door. I didn't really get a chance to look at who it was because more papers were beginning to fall off my desk. I rushed over and bent down to pick them all up. When I stacked the papers securely on my desk, I turned around and saw Aria standing there awkwardly holding a note. I took the note and she went to sit down.

"The papers were very well written, so congratulations. I guess you all really enjoyed and understood the concept of the story." I said while I began to pass back the papers. When I handed Spencer's back, she just took it and shoved it in her binder. I bit my lip and went up to the front of the class to teach.

I finished the lesson with still five minutes left in the class and allowed the students to talk. I started to eat my apple and read Catch-22—the next book the class would be reading.

"Hey Aria, how about you come over to my house after school?" Noel Kahn said to her from across the class.

"I don't know Noel, I have work," she said back to him apologetically.

"I'll take your shift; I mean you did end it with your college boyfriend didn't you?" Spencer said rather loudly.

"Err, okay. I guess I'll be at your house Noel," Aria told him flatly and then crossed her arms her cheeks turning pink again.

"Aria, make sure and wear the red lace set you bought with me last weekend!" Hanna squealed rather loudly because Noel turned and smiled.

I closed my book and was about to say something, but I quickly stopped myself. Spencer was looking at me with a look of spite in her eyes. What did Aria say to her that was making her act this way? I started to plan tomorrow's lesson to occupy my brain.

"Spencer, why did you sign us all up to do the Tour of Homes in Rosewood? It's the weekend before Christmas, and I'll have to shop!" Hanna whined in the back.

"It's just one Saturday evening, Hanna. Plus, we're in the nicest house of them all," Spencer told the Hanna and the other two girls.

"Who's house?" Aria asked in a small voice that I had to listen hard to hear.

"Mrs. Keelson's house," Spencer said smugly.

"As much as that sounds fun to be in her massive house, it's going to be a lot of work maintaining it," Emily sighed.

"It'll be fun, plus its community service," Spencer shrugged.

The bell rang and everyone began to file out and to their next class. Aria left from the classroom in the back, so she wouldn't have to be near me I guess. I sighed and began to prepare myself for the next class, when the door shut. I looked up and saw Spencer standing in front of my desk, with her paper in her hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Hastings?"

"Why did you give me a 97?"

"Well, it was lacking some of the criteria mentioned, but it was well written. You deserved it," I told her clearing my throat.

"I don't though, I deserve a low A and you know it. Don't give me higher grades because you're worried that I'll tell. I wouldn't do that to Aria."

I sighed with relief when she said that.

"I still don't like what you two are doing, but Aria is happy with you. I just wish she would have texted me telling me you were going to be doing things in the condo, that's all." She said while putting her paper back in her binder.

"I understand," I told her.

"Are you guys going to get back together?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I need to think and weigh the consequences before we do anything."

She nodded, "Like I was telling the girls, volunteering for the Tour of Homes in Rosewood is a great way to earn service hours and hang out with no one watching. Also houses need chaperones."

"Spencer, please don't be mad at Aria. Yes, she did suggest your condo, but I went through with it. More than anything be mad at me. Alright?" I bit my lip, and she nodded at me. When she left, the class began to file in.

* * *

><p>"Aria," Hanna said to me. I looked up from my soup and saw she had a exasperated look on her face.<p>

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" I sat up and asked them. Bad timing, when I lifted my eyes they met Ezra's eyes. He was talking to a teacher two tables over. He gave me a small smile and then turned his head. I sighed and looked back down trying to hold in my tears.

It was a hard night. My parents probably think something is wrong with their daughter. I cried as soon as I got home from his house. My mom was in the kitchen, slightly shocked to see me home before school was let out, but she didn't say anything. She made me hot chocolate and left me alone. She knew that was how I liked to be when I was upset. I didn't even want to come to school today, but Mike needed a ride so here I was.

"I guess never mind," Hanna said irritated.

I looked back up at her. I felt horrible. I had been ignoring her this whole semester. She hadn't seen me in a year and now I was being a horrible friend and ignoring her—all of them. "No tell me."

"I was just saying, if you would like to go shopping with me on Saturday? You look like you could use a pick me up." She said soley to me. The other girls knew that we needed to talk just us two.

"Yeah, I would love to go. Do you want me to drive?"

"I'll come get you. You will be at your house right? Not your college guy's house right?" she asked me in a tone that was harsh.

I looked back down, "No, I'll be at home."

"I don't even know his name, Aria! What does he look like? What is he majoring in? Shouldn't your best friend know this about her best friend's college boyfriend?" she said louder this time. The tables around us began to look, including Ezra and the other teacher. He started to bite his lip.

"I don't want to talk about it here." I said in a whisper.

She spoke louder, her face turning red from frustration, "Why the hell not? You won't tell me any other way!"

I tried to hold back tears, this was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want two of my best friends upset with me over him. I apologized and ran out of the lunchroom. I went out to the front steps of the school and sat down. It was freezing and I should have grabbed my coat, but I didn't really think about that back there. The doors opened, and the next thing I knew Spencer was handing me my jacket and hat. I gladly put them on while she took a seat next to me.

"Thank you," I told her.

She nodded and was quiet for a second before she spoke. "Aria, I'm sorry. I reacted horribly. I was in a bad mood that day and when I saw, or well thought, you were losing your virginity in my guest room I just grew really angry. I don't know why though because I know I really don't have a say in whether you have sex or not, but I just had visions of you carrying our English teacher's baby and all the crap that would come out the action. Then what you said to me when we got home just set me off because it was true. It was honestly true what you said to me."

I looked at her and tried not to show the tears in my eyes, but she saw. She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"I know it's stupid right?" she laughed.

"No, Spencer it's not. Now, it's my turn. I'm sorry for going to your condo and having a intense make out in your guest room. I was just in the moment I guess. I understand why you were angry, I do. It makes me happy that you care about me. And about the comment, I should never have said that. That was completely uncalled for and I hate myself for it." I told her.

"So, we're good?" she smiled.

"We're good," I got up and helped her up. She was about to go back inside, but I grabbed her arm, "Wait, are you still going to tell?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm not. Just promise me you guys won't have sex and won't go into my condo unless I give the okay?"

"I promise," I smiled. This was the best I had felt since early Sunday, "What did you talk to him about after first period? Did he say anything about us?"

"He said he still has to think about it," she told me in a whisper because we were now in the hallway.

"Oh," was all I said.

**Now, she's friends with Spencer again, but what about Hanna? Also, something will happen at the Rosewood tour of Houses (: yeay for big empty mansions that have many rooms! **

**Please review! It'll make my sucky day better! **

**Thanks and have a great day/week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm nice and decided to post twice! Hahaha **

**Enjoy! && please review!**

**I don't own anything PLL related. **

"Noel, stop it. Let's just watch a movie," I said to him pushing his hands, which were slowly making their way up my shirt, off.

"Aria, shut up." He said to me before pressing his lips against mine.

I pushed him away, "Noel quit it!"

He groaned and pushed away from me. "What's your problem Aria?"

"I don't want to do this with you," I said crossing my arms.

"You seem to do it with everyone!" he said to me throwing on his shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said defensively.

"You make out with me, some college guys, and a guy in the city! Yeah, I saw you and your boyfriend. I was in the city with my family!" he said back in a tone that was supposed to make me feel guilt but instead I felt nervous.

I moved towards him, "Noel, what did you see?"

"Enough to know that you have a new college boy."

"Is that all you saw?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I was walking and saw him going into a store and then I saw your profile and you following him. So does he got to Hollis?"

I started to breathe again. He doesn't know, "Oh, no he goes to NYU. He's a writer,"

"Why am I not surprised? I should have known you had a thing for liberal arts and artistic people. I bet if Mr. Fitz wasn't your teacher, you guys would be perfect for each other." He laughed and squeezed my sides.

I faked laugh, but on the inside what he said was true. Ezra and I were kind of perfect for each other.

…

"Get in the car loser, we're going shopping." Hanna said to me when I closed the front door.

I laughed and opened the passenger door of her white convertible Bug. Today was going to be a big day. I was going to tell Hanna about Ezra and I. I told Emily yesterday, she seemed to take it well, and promised she wouldn't say a word to Hanna.

We were driving for a bit before I spoke up.

"Hey Han, I got to say something," I began to play with my hands which I do when I'm nervous.

"What about?" she asked while merging onto the highway.

"It's about my college boyfriend. He's not in college actually, he just graduated last year from Hollis. You actually know him. He is a writer, likes books, took me to the Mumford and Sons concert, really handsome."

"Aria, that's not really descriptive." She said with her lips scrunched trying to figure out who it is, "Alright, tell me."

"Mr. Fitz."

She looked at me before her eyes snapped back to the road, "What? Did you just say you're dating Mr. Fitz?"

"was dating. I was dating Mr. Fitz." I sighed.

"Wait. No way, how did you guys meet? Like was the first day of school were you met and he couldn't handle his emotions and then you guys started?"

"No, I met him the week before school started."

"So he was the guy you never told us about!" she said as if it all was making sense now.

"He was, and Hanna you can't tell we dated, please. I don't want any trouble." I said to her.

"I won't tell, Aria. Ugh, you should have told me earlier, so I wouldn't have made myself look like a fool in front of him. Wait, why did you say 'dated' aren't you guys still together?"

"No," was all I said before tears started to pour down my cheeks. Hanna looked over concerned and grabbed my hand. "He ended it Sunday night because Spencer came to her condo and realized we were in the guest room making out. Ezra says he has to weigh the consequences and make sure whatever he does doesn't hurt me."

"Oh Aria, but doesn't he realize that he is hurting you now?"

"He probably does Hanna, he knows me better than you which is saying a lot." I sighed and pulled out a compact mirror to fix my makeup.

"Well you just have to wow him and show him you are worth it."

"It's not that easy. He's my teacher, remember?"

"I know that. Which by the way Aria I find to be really hot; it's like the perfect fantasy for role-playing."

I laughed. It felt good because it was what I needed after a gloomy week.

When we got to the mall, Hanna dragged me to Victoria's Secret. Even though I told her many times we would probably never get to the point where I would be half naked again, she still insisted on me getting a lacy nightgown. Then she dragged me over to some of my favorite shops. She was right; shopping did make me feel better.

I stepped out of the dressing room, so Hanna could see the outfit she had put together.

"What do you think?" I asked her. I quite liked it. It was a black skirt that was paired with a deep red satin deep V-neck tank. It fit my curves and when I paired it with black pumps I had to admit I looked pretty stunning.

Hanna got up and put my hair up in a sexy bun sort of way and laughed, "You're a very bad student Ms. Montgomery."

I swatted her away and laughed. I looked back at the mirror and smirked. Hanna was right, Ezra would love this. I could already see his face when I show up to his apartment wearing this. I bit my lip and smiled.

…

"How was shopping?" Spencer asked us both when we got to her house later that night. Emily had a swim even the next morning, so she couldn't come and sleep over.

"It was great," Hanna smiled and squeezed my arm.

"So she knows?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. Spencer and Hanna then proceeded to discuss my personal relationship with Ezra. Hanna was kind of upset that Spencer knew before me, but she soon got over it when Spencer spilled some gossip about us. I sat back and laughed. It was great to have friends back.

* * *

><p>"Ezra, I have a question for you," Hardy slurred at me holding his fifth bottle of beer.<p>

"What is it Hardy?" I asked him handing his beer to waitress passing by. We were at the Hollis bar. It was a bit grundgy inside, but the atmosphere and beer made up for it. Hardy and I met for drinks.

"How come you don't have a girl? I mean you're brilliant with words, attractive, smooth talker, a romantic. How come no girls?" he slurred at me with a confused look.

"Hardy, thank you for the compliment," I laughed and he drunkenly patted me on the back.

"Now, now don't get to ahead of yourself. I'm serious, you're better than me at everything and yet I am the one getting laid almost every weekend while you read."

"I don't know Hardy. I'm not the person who sleeps with people I don't love or know very well." I shrugged and asked the waitress for two waters.

"I know man, I know. It's just you probably should have some fun tonight, you seem so stressed out." He said slurring at the end.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"Nah Ezra, I know you too well. Something is eating you. What happened? Was it a girl? Oh, so it was girl? Did she break your heart? Well, you should fix up your mood with just some playful pleasure tonight?"

"Hardy are you a pimp?" I asked laughing.

"No," he said confused.

I laughed. It was time to take Hardy back to his apartment. He always acted and sounded crazy when he had too much to drink. I paid the bill and took Hardy home. When I got home it was close to midnight. I sat down on the couch and picked up a book to read. Not ten minutes had passed before I had to put it down. I couldn't think. That's a lie. I could, but the only thing I could think of was Aria. I missed her so much. I bit my lips. I know it was reckless what we've been doing, but it felt so right. I never felt that way about anyone before. I thought back to Sunday when she was just in her red lace set and on top of me. That moment, I wanted her so badly, but I stopped myself.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Why was this so complicated? Why did I have to be her teacher? Why couldn't I just be some guy from the golf course? I sighed and leaned back. I wished she was here with me. I just needed to hold her hand, touch her cheek, kiss her to make my stress go away.

It was too late though, I hurt her too much for her to come back.

Someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it. At first I was shocked, but then a smile grew on my face.

**Yeayy! (: I'm so excited for a shirtless Ezra scene. We we we so excited (: **

**Review? Please! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all! How are you today, I'm much happier today (: **

**Gosh, I wish I had a guy like Ezra [maybe not my teacher, but still the personality and his looks…you know?] **

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Why was this so complicated? Why did I have to be her teacher? Why couldn't I just be some guy from the golf course? I sighed and leaned back. I wished she was here with me. I just needed to hold her hand, touch her cheek, kiss her to make my stress go away.

It was too late though, I hurt her too much for her to come back.

Someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it. At first I was shocked, but then a smile grew on my face.

"Aria," I whispered. She gave me a smile, walked in, and closed the door behind herself. She leaned against it with one leg up against it. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to her mainly because I was in shock of how amazing she looked. Her hair was perfectly done, she had some make up on her face; I guess it's called smokey eyes, a short black skirt, a red silk shirt that had a really low neckline because part of her black lace bra was showing. When my eyes moved down her legs, I saw she was wearing black pumps.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." She said crossing her arms over her chest. The action made her cleavage bigger.

I bit my lip. I just wanted to hold her close to me and kiss her, but I couldn't. She started to look rejected because her smile was fading.

"Maybe I should go," she said quickly and turned away from me with her hand on the door.

"No, stop, please stay." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her into me. "We need to talk," I said in her ear. I really shouldn't because she shivered and it made me want her even more.

"Spencer and I are okay. She isn't going to tell. Nobody is going to tell. We're safe." She said holding my hands that were still wrapped around her waist.

I slipped my hands from her and walked away. She turned around and had a look of disappointment on her face. I rubbed my temples, "I know Aria, but still—"

"Still what! This isn't hard Ezra! Stop making this relationship more complicated than it needs to be!" she said to me in an angry tone.

"Aria, that's the thing! It's complicated!"

"Yeah, you're my teacher. I'm your student. I know, it's forbidden, but Ezra we're perfect for each other. I'm trying to make this work, and you should pitch in because I know you need me. I know you do because I can't live without you. I know you're trying to help and be responsible, but you're making me feel like a burden." She said to me her voice cracking. When she was finished she turned around.

"Aria," I whispered and went to her. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my bed. I gently laid her down. I sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair. "You have to understand, that I will always love you. There is no question about that, okay?"

She nodded and scooted closer to me, so her head was now in my lap.

"Promise me something though Aria, never consider yourself a burden." I told her moving her hair from her face, so I could look into her eyes.

She looked up and whispered, "I promise."

I smiled, "Honestly, if you hadn't have come over tonight I was about to go to your house and throw rocks at your window till you woke up."

She laughed and sat up. Her silk top had plunged deeper, but it was off centered so her lacy black bra was showing. I bit my lip. She looked down and laughed and then fixed her top.

"What do you think about my outfit?" she said taking her shoes off.

"I love it," I sighed.

She stood up on the bed and sat down on my lap, straddling me. "You know where it would look better though?" she whispered into my ear scooting forward which caused me to moan.

"Where?"

"On your floor," she laughed, "Oh god that was so cheesy."

I laughed and agreed with her. She turned her face, so she was looking me straight in the eyes. Her hand caressed down my face. I smiled, this is what was right. She and I were meant to be together.

"Ezra," she said waking me out of my trance. My eyes snapped back to her face. "Will you please just kiss me?" she groaned.

I couldn't even reply because before I knew it my mouth was on hers. I grabbed her face to pull her close to me, and her hand grabbed some of the fabric from the back of my shirt. I kissed her neck and when she moaned I had to control myself. I moved one of my hands to her waist and the other playing with the top of her shirt. I moved the neckline to the side, so I could see her bra. My hands then moved to the bottom of her shirt and began to play with it, pulling it up. She broke away from our kiss and smiled. She lifted her shirt off and then took her bra off. I placed my hands on her and then on her bare back. I needed her.

She got off and lay down. I threw my shirt off and ripped of my pants. I slid off her skirt. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Please Ezra," she whispered.

I didn't answer her and just got on top of her and continued to kiss her. She sighed and moved us so we were on our sides. She lifted her leg over mine, so she was straddling one side of me. I looked at her and stroked her face. She kissed me some more, before I spoke.

"Aria, sleep here with me." I said to her in between a kiss. She nodded and moved closer to me. She tried to stifle a yawn, but I saw it. I got up and brought another blanket over.

"Ezra, I'm not ready to sleep." She complained playing with the band at the top of my boxers. I moved her hands away, but she kept playing with it. She moved it down a bit, but when I drew my hands to move her hands away she stopped. She brushed her fingers lightly over my lower stomach, I shivered and she laughed.

"Aria, it's time to sleep. I'm here always will be." I told her kissing her head.

She smiled and moved her hands up my body. She stopped at my chest and held them there, "You won't walk away?"

"I won't walk away," I promised her. She turned to face the other way and leaned back into my body. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her bare shoulders. "I love you."

**So, they're back together. Woooop!**

**The ending will be with a kiss at a very special moment, (: **

**Have a great day! **

**Please Review!**

**Oh lucy hale got a tumblr, .**

**If you have a tumblr tell me so I can follow you! (: **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time. I'm just very busy!**

**Please Review (:**

**I don't own anything PLL related. **

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. My happy mood was quickly diminishing; I reached my hands out in front of me to see if Ezra was still there and make sure it wasn't a dream. Nothing was there except for a pillow, I opened my eyes just a crack. I was still at Ezra's apartment. I leaned back down and smiled. The humming of water, that had woke me up, stopped and I realized Ezra was in the shower. I got up and put on my bra and the clothes Ezra had left on the bed for me. I smiled and smelled the plain white shirt. It smelled like old books and his shampoo.

I turned to the mirror to see what I looked like and what Ezra had woken up too. Not too bad, I began to brush my hair with my fingers when I stopped to think about last night. I smiled, but when I looked in the mirror I began to bite my lip. What if we had gone all the way? If god forbid something happened, and I became pregnant what would we have done? I turned to the side and lifted my shirt. I tried to stick out my gut like a pregnant woman, but it didn't work. I didn't want any children now, but all I could think about was a little baby in my arms that was a combination of Ezra and me. I hoped he or she would look just like him, his hair, his face, and his eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Ezra came out. He walked over to me with a confused look, and I put my shirt back down and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me and grinned, "What were you doing?"

"Don't poke fun, but I was just imagning myself pregnant." I told him in a whisper.

He kissed the top of my head, "Why would you do that?"

"I was thinking about last night and how we didn't have sex, but I mean what if we did and I became the mother of your child," I said to him.

He paused for a moment and then sighed, "I honestly would be so angry with myself if I got you pregnant. It would ruin your future in Rosewood. Mine too," he said in my ear. He kissed my cheek, "But, I must admit our babies would be damn cute."

I laughed and agreed. He brought me to the kitchen and gave me some coffee. We proceeded to read the newspaper while Casablanca played in the background.

…

"Miss Montgomery, I need to see you in my office."

I turned around and saw Principal Owens standing behind me. I closed my locker and followed behind him to his office. I passed Ezra on the way there and he stopped and watched me pass by with a worried look on his face. His eyes filled with dread. He bit his lip and turned into his classroom.

I looked ahead of me and saw the principal was a bit farther up the hallway, so I did a quick walk to get right behind him. He led me to his office and beckoned for me to sit down.

"Well, Miss Montgomery, we have a couple things to discuss here," he said while pulling out a manila folder that had my name on it.

"_What the hell is that?" I thought to myself._

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Mr. Fitz after school in his classroom," he said while my heart stopped.

"What do you mean sir? I've been asking him for help with my collection of stories that I'm going to submit for a contest," I quickly lied.

He looked up and looked me into the eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir." I nodded breathlessly.

"I would like to see this collection of stories after winter break," he said with a smile, "It always pleases me to see a teacher helping a student with something they are passionate about. Both you and Mr. Fitz seemed to be passionate about the same things."

I grinned, "Yes sir. Mr. Fitz is great with English and writing, so he helps me a lot."

"Well, that's all Miss Montgomery, I'm glad this meeting didn't turn out another way," he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused while getting up.

"Well, there were some wonderings about what was going on behind his closed door, but now that we know that it is just creativity flowing onto paper, there is no concern." He said putting my folder away in the filing cabinet.

"Oh, I understand," I said to him while walking towards the door. I said goodbye and headed to English.

I walked into English during the middle of Ezra's lecture on 1984. He stopped so I could hand him my pass, he nodded, and I headed to my seat. My friends looked at me with questioning looks, but I whispered I'd explain later. The bell rang a few minutes later dismissing the class, I stayed after everyone had left to see what I had missed and to fill Ezra in.

"Aria, what the hell is going on?" He said in a stressed voice running his fingers through his hair.

I smiled, "Breathe, we're alright."

His fingers were mid through his hair when he stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the principal was just wondering what we were always doing afterschool." I said and he groaned and put his head in his hands, "Calm down! I'm not done." He looked up at me, "Alright, so I told him you were helping me with my collection of short stories to submit to competition."

"He believed it?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll be able to stay longer afterschool and work." I smiled at him. I moved closer to him and ran my hand down his cheek, "You know what else he said?"

Ezra moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist not even caring that at any moment some student could walk into his classroom, "What?"

"That we shared a lot of passionate likes and thoughts," I grinned at him. "I told him it was true."

He laughed and kissed my nose. I squeezed his hand before walking to my second period class.

**So, some things will come up and that will test Aria's fidelity, but you know it happens.. (:**

**Review. Thank you! **


End file.
